Médecine douce
by isatis2013
Summary: Un arrêt maladie pour commencer l'année!
1. Chapter 1

_Nouvelle fic en cette nouvelle année ! En cinq chapitres_

 _._

 _En ces temps froids, il faut faire attention de ne pas tomber malade où…. se trouver un bon remède !_

 _._

 _Spéciale dédicace à Paige0703, Nourann et Jade181184, les fidèles lectrices, également auteures de talent_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Leur dernière mission terminée, Fusco ayant embarqué leur numéro, John revint à la bibliothèque avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. En entrant, il s'étonna de ne pas y trouver son partenaire. Il comprit la raison de son absence en constatant celle de Bear. Il hésita à les rejoindre puis décida d'attendre un peu, profitant d'être seul pour faire un peu de rangement dans son « placard ». Finch détestait tellement le voir faire cela, autant en profiter. Il sourit en pensant à l'expression que son associé prenait toujours dans ces circonstances. Finch était vraiment particulier parfois. Il engage un spécialiste pour un boulot dangereux pour lequel il vaut mieux être bien équipé mais déteste se retrouver à proximité d'une arme, drôle de paradoxe ! Et ce n'était pas le seul. Tout cela le rendait différent et John, d'abord intrigué, avait fini par apprécier la singularité du personnage. Pour cela, pour ses valeurs aussi et sa façon d'être. Le début de leur collaboration n'avait pas été facile mais il était fier d'être devenu son ami. Finch l'acceptait tel qu'il était et il lui semblait qu'il faisait ressortir le meilleur en lui, indifférent aux ombres de son passé. Il existait désormais un lien précieux entre eux auquel il tenait énormément.

Un bruit de pas le tira de ses réflexions. Il entendit arriver Bear avant de le voir jaillir brusquement dans la pièce. Le poil humide, il se refugia aussitôt près du radiateur avec un soupir.

L'informaticien le suivait tout aussi trempé.

-« Finch ! » s'exclama John en venant à sa rencontre pour l'aider à ôter son manteau détrempé « Que vous est-il arrivé ? Pas encore un système incendie j'espère ? »

-« Pas cette fois M Reese. Seulement une pluie d'orage qui nous a surpris au parc. Vous ne l'entendez pas ? »

Reese réalisa alors le bruit de l'averse sur le toit. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il se sentait toujours détendu dans leur repaire, peut être un peu trop…

-« Vous devriez vous changer Finch, avant d'attraper froid ou pire »

-« Je pense que vous avez raison. Il ne fait pas très chaud » concéda l'informaticien

-« Allez-y. L'enquête est bouclée. Vous avez tout votre temps. »

Finch se glissa dans une petite pièce du fond servant de chambre d'appoint pour y prendre des vêtements secs puis s'enferma dans la salle de bains adjacente.

Il revint un quart d'heure plus tard et s'installa devant son ordinateur avec soulagement.

Reese s'efforçait de sécher Bear avec une serviette. Il se redressa et s'éclipsa dans le coin cuisine dont il ressortit quelque instant plus tard, une tasse de thé chaud à la main.

Finch l'accueillit avec plaisir

-« Merci M Reese. Ce thé est le bienvenu »

-« Je me suis dit que cela vous réchaufferait »

L'informaticien lui sourit et John en fut heureux. Il retourna s'occuper de Bear.

Finch le suivit des yeux. Il avait toujours de petites attentions pour lui, discrètes, mais toujours au bon moment. Ces petits gestes anodins, sa bonne humeur, sa loyauté, toute ses qualités qui en faisait un homme fiable, mais aussi, Finch le savait bien, un homme bon et généreux, même s'il dissimulait soigneusement ce coté de sa personnalité, c'était trop ancré en lui pour passer totalement inaperçu, et au delà de tout son sourire si lumineux, tout cela accumulé avait suscité chez l'informaticien des sentiments bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié.

Lorsqu'il avait réalisé la vraie nature de ses sentiments pour son agent il n'avait pas été vraiment surpris, il l'admirait déjà tellement ! Mais il avait été effrayé de leur profondeur, de la puissance de ce lien. Il n'avait pas imaginé aimer à nouveau un jour et pas à ce point. Et bien sûr il s'était dit que cela n'allait pas lui faciliter la vie. Il était déjà inquiet pour lui à chaque mission en tant qu'agent. L'aimer ne le rendrait que plus stressé encore. Mais il ne voyait pas comment résister au choix de son cœur et surtout il n'en avait pas envie. Evidemment, il n'envisageait pas d'avouer quoi que ce soit au principal intéressé. Il tenait trop à leur complicité pour tout gâcher pour des sentiments qui ne pouvaient pas être réciproques. Il n'avait en tout cas jamais décelé le moindre indice dans le comportement de son associé qui lui donne le moindre espoir en ce sens. D'ailleurs il ne voyait pas comment Reese aurait pût être attiré par quelqu'un comme lui. Tant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et qu'il pouvait profiter de sa présence, il ne demandait rien d'autre.

Il sursauta en sentant une main presser son épaule.

-« Finch ça va ?

-« Heu oui M Reese » répondit l'informaticien troublé par la chaleur de la main de son agent sur son épaule « Pourquoi ? »

-« Vous ne me répondiez pas. Je pensais que vous aviez un problème »

 _« Vous êtes mon problème John »_ songea t-il spontanément. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu l'interpeller. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était sa principale source de distraction.

-« Tout va bien. J'étais juste distrait »

-« Hé bien cela devait être important, au point de nous oublier Bear et moi » plaisanta Reese

 _« Jamais je ne vous oublie John, jamais je ne cesse de penser à vous »_ songea Finch en étouffant un soupir

-« Vous me disiez ? » demanda t-il simplement

-« Que Bear est bien sec et qu'il ne devrait pas s'en ressentir, vous par contre ? »

-« Je me suis réchauffé grâce à votre thé »

-« Tant mieux. Pour une fois c'est moi l'infirmier » se moqua l'ex agent

Finch lui lança un regard en coin mais ne répondit pas. Il décida de se remettre à ses programmes pour s'occuper l'esprit. Reese le regarda faire. Parfois l'attitude de son patron le troublait davantage qu'à l'ordinaire. Il attendit quelques minutes puis demanda :

-« Vous êtes occupé Finch ? »

-« Oui pourquoi M Reese ? Vous avez besoin de moi ?»

-« Non, au contraire, je voudrais finir ce que j'avais commencé avant votre retour et je préfère que vous soyez occupé »

Finch devina son occupation et John vit qu'il avait compris

-« Prenez votre temps M Reese. Je ferais comme si vous n'étiez pas là » _« Bien que cela me semble impossible ! »_ ajouta t-il en lui même

-« Merci Finch » répondit l'ex agent avec un large sourire et il retourna vers son placard

Finch soupira. Reese respectait son aversion pour les armes. Encore une de ces attentions qui le faisait l'aimer tellement songea t-il en priant pour que cela ne finisse jamais.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé Reese revint s'assoir un peu en retrait avec un livre qu'il feuilleta distraitement. Finch éternua plusieurs fois.

-« A vos souhaits Finch. Vous ne voulez pas rentrer chez vous vous installer au chaud avec un bon livre ? A cette heure la machine ne nous donnera sans doute plus de numéro »

Finch fit la moue. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus ces deux derniers jours. Il avait espéré que John lui proposerait de ramener le dîner comme il le faisait régulièrement, mais évidemment, avec cet incident, il allait l'inciter à rentrer chez lui.

-« Vous avez sans doute raison » soupira t-il

-« Nous avons eu deux jours assez agités. Le repos vous fera du bien »

L'informaticien ne répondit pas et commença à éteindre ses moniteurs tandis que Reese remplissait les gamelles de Bear. Il enfila un manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie. John le suivit.

-« Cette fois n'oublions pas le parapluie. Vous êtes garé loin ? »

-« Non pas trop » répondit Finch. Puis il ajouta, incertain, « il n'est pas tard. Je crois que je vais aller dîner avant de rentrer »

-« Chinois ? » demanda Reese amusé

Finch sourit

-« Peut être »

-« Vous savez qu'un nouveau pub vient d'ouvrir en bas de l'avenue ? Leur cuisine n'est pas mauvaise. Vous devriez essayer»

-« Volontiers si c'est en votre compagnie » répliqua spontanément l'informaticien. Un peu trop. Il pinça les lèvres en réalisant sa bévue.

-« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Reese

-« Vous n'êtes pas obligé…. » Commença Finch

-« Ca m'évitera de dîner seul » constata l'ex agent « un peu de compagnie ne se refuse pas »

-« Vous pourriez trouver mieux » suggéra Finch

-« Que vous ? Je vois bien quelqu'un d'autre mais ce restaurant est interdit aux chiens. Sinon je ne vois personne » s'amusa John

 _« Interdit aux chiens ? Bear est donc le seul dont la compagnie lui soit plus agréable que la mienne ? »_ Finch en resta perplexe

-« Vous ne cesserez jamais de me taquiner n'est ce pas M Reese ? »

-« Il faut bien se distraire un peu Finch ! »

-« Je vois. Je vous amuse »

-« C'est juste un jeu Finch. Je ne veux pas vous vexer » répondit John plus sérieusement

Finch sourit

-« Je ne suis pas vexé mais prenez garde, je pourrais m'y mettre aussi »

-« Faites donc Harold, nous comparerons nos tactiques » déclara l'ex agent d'un ton rieur avant de l'entrainer hors de leur repère.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain Reese entra dans la bibliothèque et remarqua immédiatement l'air maladif de son associé. _« Les conséquences de l'averse d'hier »_ songea t-il

-« Bonjour Finch. Ca ne va pas fort on dirait ? »

-« Bonjour M Reese. C'est juste un rhume cela passera »

-« Vous semblez fiévreux »

-« Ce ne sera rien, un mal de gorge sans importance »

-« Dans ce cas votre thé vous fera du bien »

-« En effet » approuva t-il en saisissant le gobelet

-« Pas de numéro ?

-« Non, pas encore »

-« Bon, dans ce cas j'emmène Bear. A tout à l'heure Finch »

-« A plus tard M Reese » L'informaticien se demanda ce qui pouvait le faire fuir ainsi. Il semblait bien pressé de partir. Il en fut vaguement déçu.

John revint au bout d'une heure et posa un sac en papier près de son partenaire

-« Tenez Finch, j'ai pris toute la gamme, pastilles, collutoire, aspirine… »

L'informaticien écarquilla les yeux devant la taille du paquet

-« Ce n'était pas nécessaire M Reese. Je pouvais m'en occuper »

-« Vous ne devez pas attendre pour vous soigner »

-« D'accord mais…. vous avez dévalisé la pharmacie ? » constata Finch, dubitatif devant le contenu du paquet

-« Non, je suis passé en caisse comme tout le monde » répondit l'ex agent avec un sourire amusé «Et je voulais être certain de ne rien oublier »

-« Bien, je vous remercie » répondit Finch souriant malgré lui à la réplique.

Il se tourna vers son ordinateur

-« Nous avons un nouveau numéro » ajouta t-il

-« Je vous écoute »

-« Karine Baxter, 39 ans, employée des postes. Elle est divorcée depuis cinq ans. Un fils, Jonathan, 19 ans. Il habite avec elle d'ordinaire mais en ce moment il vit sur le campus de son université. Il est titulaire d'une bourse sport étude »

-« Quel domaine ? »

-« Le basket. C'est un élément prometteur »

Finch s'interrompit pour éternuer. John tira un paquet de mouchoir du sac et le lui tendit

-« Merci » marmonna Finch avant de poursuivre :

-« Elle est conseillère à la poste principale »

-« Sait-on où se trouve son ex mari ? »

-« Il est foreur sur les plateformes pétrolières, actuellement en poste en Alaska »

-« Ca fait loin. Je pense qu'on peut l'éliminer de la liste des suspects »

-« Je le pense aussi »

-« Un petit ami ? »

-« Il semble qu'elle soit proche d'un de ses collègues mais rien d'officiel »

-« Vous allez examiner ses comptes ? »

-« Oui je…. » L'informaticien toussa puis se racla la gorge péniblement.

-« Une pastille Finch ? Miel-citron, fruits rouges,…. »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me materniez M Reese » l'interrompit Finch, agacé

John eut un sourire moqueur

-« Et après vous me direz que je suis un malade difficile ? J'ai trouvé mon maître semble t-il. Moi je mets un peu plus de temps avant de m'énerver »

Finch lui lança un regard désabusé

-« M Reese, ce n'est qu'un rhume. Cela n'a rien de comparable avec ce dont vous avez pût souffrir par le passé »

-« Un rhume mal soigné peu dégénérer Finch » constata l'ex agent d'un ton docte « Moi j'ai besoin de vous en pleine forme »

 _« Besoin de moi ? Si seulement c'était vrai »_ songea Finch

-« Certes » concéda t-il « mais avec de telles réserves je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir »

La remarque fit sourire l'ex agent.

-« Et un rhume ne m'empêchera pas de travailler » marmonna t-il

-« Je ne parle pas du boulot Finch. Je parle aussi de l'ami de Bear qui l'emmène en promenade, du mien avec qui j'aime aller déjeuner ou partager un film. Nous allons nous ennuyer Bear et moi si vous nous abandonnez » le taquina l'ex agent

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner » répondit Finch d'un ton un peu trop sérieux « Je vais me soigner »

-« Bien, je vais y veiller. En attendant je vais faire une petite visite domiciliaire à notre postière »

-« L'adresse est sur votre téléphone »

Avant de quitter la pièce John s'avança près du chien

-« Bon, Bear, il est temps que tu retourne en mission »

Finch se retourna, curieux.

-« Harold sera ta cible »

-« M Reese ! » protesta ce dernier

John fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu

-« Il doit prendre ses médicaments. Je veux que tu le surveille. Tu devras me faire un rapport régulièrement, mais fait très attention, l'homme est malin, il est capable de déjouer ta surveillance. Tu devras te montrer discret et rusé »

-« M Reese » insista Finch

-« Oui Finch, j'y vais » répondit l'ex agent « N'oublie pas Bear : discrétion, efficacité, il doit se soigner, je te fais confiance ! »

Le chien jappa joyeusement comme pour l'approuver et Reese quitta les lieux en lançant un regard amusé à son partenaire.

-« D'accord, tu es son complice » murmura Finch « Ca ne m'étonne pas, mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire si facilement »

Bear s'approcha et posa doucement la tête sur le genou de son maître

-« Evidemment si tu le prends comme ça » marmonna l'informaticien contrarié « tu es aussi irrésistible que lui, je n'ai pas la moindre chance de vous échapper » soupira t-il

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch rappela son agent deux heures plus tard

-« Vous avez trouvé Miss Baxter M Reese ? »

-« Oui, je suis passé chez elle et j'ai posé un dispositif d'écoute. Je passerais tout à l'heure vous déposer la clé avec la copie des fichiers de son ordinateur. Et là j'ai trouvé une position intéressante pour la surveiller. Je ne pouvais pas rester trop longtemps dans le bureau de poste sans attirer l'attention. Le problème …. » Il fut interrompit par son associé qui se trouvait aux prises avec une quinte de toux

-« Heu Finch ça va ? »

-« Oui ? Juste une irritation et une migraine. Continuez. Le problème ? »

-« C'est que Karine est très remuante. Elle ne reste jamais dans son bureau et il m'est difficile de la suivre dans les couloirs visuellement »

-« Sans compter que vous n'êtes pas à proximité immédiate en cas de menace »

-« Exact, mais je ne suis pas très éloigné non plus »

-« Je m'en doute » répondit Finch en éternuant

-« Finch, vous avez prit vos médicaments ? »

-« Oui oui je les ai pris »

-« Bon » émit Reese dubitatif

-« Voulez vous que je passe mon téléphone à Bear pour qu'il vous le confirme ? » demanda Finch un peu agacé par l'insistance de son agent. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il devait même avouer que cet intérêt ne lui déplaisait pas.

-« C'est une idée » répondit Reese amusé « Je ne voulais vous vexer Finch » ajouta t-il plus sérieux

-« Je sais » répondit l'informaticien. Puis il ajouta pour changer de sujet :

-« J'ai rendez vous dans une heure avec l'inspecteur Fusco. Je dois lui transmettre des relevés pour une de ses enquêtes »

-« Entendu. Je vous appelle si j'ai du nouveau »

-« A plus tard » répondit Finch en raccrochant. Il reprit ses recherches, se laissant absorber par ses lectures. Ayant trouvé une information intéressante, il rappela son associé

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« J'ai terminé d'examiner les relevés téléphoniques de Miss Baxter. Un numéro revient très souvent, celui de Benjamin Nielson. Il travaille comme chef du service financier dans le même bureau de poste, juste un étage au dessus »

-« Ce serait son petit ami présumé ? »

-« C'est possible, vu la fréquence des appels et leurs horaires. Et cela expliquerai que cette histoire ne doive pas être divulguée. Monsieur Nielson est marié et c'est le supérieur direct de Miss Baxter »

-« Voilà qui nous donne une piste »

Finch toussa mais Reese se garda bien de faire un commentaire pour ne pas l'énerver à nouveau.

-« Il faut juste savoir si Miss Nielson connaît son infortune » jugea l'informaticien.

-« Et si elle a envie de se venger. Je vais continuer la surveillance » Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

-« Au fait Finch, vous ne deviez pas rencontrer Lionel ? »

-« Si dans…oh ! » s'exclama l'informaticien « Je n'ai pas vu l'heure ! Je dois y aller M Reese je suis en retard »

-« Couvrez vous » eut le temps de lui répondre John avant qu'il ne raccroche _« cela ne lui ressemble pas d'oublier un rendez_ vous » songea t-il _« la migraine doit le faire vraiment souffrir »_

Finch s'empara des documents et se précipita hors de la bibliothèque. Il commença son chemin vers le café. Heureusement ce n'était pas très loin. Le froid le surprit. Il se rendit compte que, dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié son écharpe et resserra le col de son manteau. Avec l'air froid sa gorge lui faisait mal et il songea que John serait furieux contre lui s'il apprenait cela. Il arriva avec cinq minutes de retard et s'excusa auprès de l'inspecteur.

-« Vous en faites pas Finch, j'ai un peu de temps. Vous avez une sale mine, enrhumé ? »

-« Un peu inspecteur »

-« J'y ai eu droit la semaine dernière, saleté de microbe » commenta Fusco. Il remercia l'informaticien. Ils discutèrent un moment puis l'inspecteur proposa :

-« Je vous dépose quelque part ? »

Finch hésita, puis accepta de se faire déposer au coin de la rue, ce n'était pas trop risqué et il se sentait fatigué.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Il reprit sa place devant ses ordinateurs après avoir augmenté un peu le chauffage. Il avait froid et ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. Il se sentait fiévreux aussi. Il finit par s'interrompre pour se rapprocher du radiateur. _« Sans doute une grippe. Je n'avais pas besoin de cela »_ jugea t-il. Il reprit un cachet et resta au chaud, contrarié de ne pouvoir continuer normalement ses recherches. Son portable vibra un peu plus tard et le réveilla, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi.

-« Oui » répondit-il, s'efforçant d'affermir sa voix sans vraiment y parvenir totalement.

-« Finch ça va ? » demanda Reese « Vous avez une dôle de voix, toujours votre mal de gorge ? »

 _« Forcement lorsqu'on sort sans écharpe en désobéissant aux bons conseils de son agent»_ jugea Finch

-« En effet, mais ça va passer. Vous avez du nouveau ? » Demanda t-il cherchant à cadrer la conversation

-« Karine vient de rentrer chez elle, mais visiblement elle se prépare à ressortir. Peut être pour rejoindre quelqu'un »

-« M Nielson ? »

-« C'est possible. Ils ne communiquent pas par sms ? »

-« Non, juste des appels. La plupart de quelques secondes »

-« Pas d'écrit » jugea Reese « Je la suis de toute façon, nous verrons. D'ailleurs elle vient de rejoindre sa voiture, je vous rappelle »

-« Soyez prudent M Reese »

L'ex agent sourit.

-« Soyez raisonnable » répliqua t-il du tac au tac.

Finch raccrocha sans répondre. Reese songea qu'il lui faudrait trouver un moment pour aller vérifier l'état de son associé. Il y tenait. Un instant il s'étonna d'y attacher autant d'importance, mais cela lui paraissait essentiel _« Normal il est quasiment mon seul ami je tiens à le garder ! »_ jugea t-il

Il rappela une demi-heure plus tard.

-«Karine a conduit jusqu'à un motel de la périphérie, elle s'est dirigée directement vers un des appartements dont elle avait déjà la clé, apparemment c'est un lieu de rendez vous habituel »

-« Je vois » commenta Finch

-« Un type l'a rejoint depuis cinq minutes, vous auriez une photo de Nielson ? »

-« Je vous l'envoi »

John consulta son téléphone

-« C'est bien lui. Cela conforte l'hypothèse de la liaison entre eux. Mais personne ne semble les avoir suivit »

-« A moins que M Nielson ne soit la menace. Il suffirait d'une dispute, cela arrive souvent dans leur situation. »

-« Dans ce cas Karine pourrait aussi être la coupable »

Finch toussa pour la troisième fois depuis le début de leur conversation

-« Vous rentrez bientôt Finch ? »

-« La journée n'est pas terminée M Reese » répondit l'informaticien sachant pertinemment où son agent voulait en venir

-« Pour moi non, mais vous vous pourriez rentrer »

-« Je prends note de votre avis »

-« Toujours aussi têtu » marmonna Reese. Finch l'entendit mais se garda bien de répondre.

Deux heures plus tard, Reese vit Karine quitter les lieux et la suivit jusque chez elle. Nielson était parti dix minutes plus tôt.

-« Karine est chez elle. Il ne se passera rien ce soir. Je vais rentrer. Besoin que je passe à la bibliothèque ? »

-« Non merci, je suis sur le point de partir » répondit l'informaticien

-« Très bien. A demain Finch » répondit John. Il aurait bien ajouté un commentaire mais devina que cela ne ferait qu'agacer son partenaire et ce n'était pas son intention

-« Bonne nuit M Reese » répondit Finch soulagé que son associé n'ajoute rien même s'il devinait qu'il en avait eut envie. Il pouvait prédire certaines de ses pensées à force. Sa sollicitude lui faisait du bien. _« Dommage que je ne puisse espérer plus »_ songea t-il.

Il éteignit ses installations et rentra chez lui, soulagé d'en avoir fini avec cette pénible journée, persuadé qu'il irait déjà beaucoup mieux après une bonne nuit de repos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Des volontaires pour jouer les gardes malades ?_

 _(J'en connais au moins un e )_

 _._

 _Et toujours merci à Paige0703, Jade181184 et Nourann, les fidèles lectrices, également auteures de talent._

 _Merci_ _pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité à mes histoires._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

Le lendemain Reese décida de passer dans leur repaire avant de se rendre au bureau de poste. Karine ne commençait son travail qu'à 9H et il n'était que 7H45. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver son associé. Il remarqua son visage défait, ses yeux cernés, il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup.

-« Bonjour Finch » lui dit-il en lui tendant son gobelet.

-« Bonjour M Reese » coassa l'informaticien.

-« Hum, plus de voix ? » jugea l'ex agent.

-« Pas vraiment » concéda Finch.

John posa la main sur le front de son associé d'un geste naturel. Finch frissonna à ce contact mais ne chercha pas à s'y soustraire. Il songea vaguement que John était bien le seul auquel il permettait ce geste

-« Vous avez de la fièvre. Vous ne devriez pas être ici » le gronda Reese sans remarquer son trouble.

-« Ce n'est qu'une simple grippe. Je me soignerais tout aussi bien ici »

-« Dans un grand bâtiment plein de courants d'air ? Vous avez raison c'est plus douillet que chez vous. Cela dit en constatant cela, je redoute le pire concernant l'endroit où vous habitez. Une fois j'ai cherché une maison entièrement bâtie en livre à proximité de la ville mais je n'ai rien trouvé »

-« M Reese… » Protesta Finch

-« Je sais que je ne vous convaincrais pas Harold » l'interrompit l'ex agent « mais promettez moi de m'appeler en cas de besoin »

-« Promis » concéda Finch pour mettre fin à la conversation.

-« Bon. Je vais reprendre la surveillance » Reese termina son café « A plus tard Finch » ajouta t-il en s'éloignant

-« Soyez prudent » soupira Finch. Il le regarda caresser Bear avant de quitter les lieux. Il en fut soulagé. Il se sentait faible et n'avait pas envie que John le voit ainsi vulnérable _« et peut être susceptible de me trahir »_ songea t-il en repensant au bien être qu'il avait éprouvé en sentant la main de son partenaire sur son front. _« Une maison bâtie en livres »_ se répéta t-il avec un sourire amusé _« il ne manque jamais d'imagination pour ses taquineries »_ Un instant il l'imagina installé chez lui, dans son univers, s'il s'avisait un jour de l'y inviter. Il lui ferait visiter les lieux et John y serait à sa place, à ses côtés, et l'idée lui plût. Puis il réalisa le cours de ses pensées. Jamais il n'avait imaginé un instant avoir envie d'inviter quelqu'un dans son antre, son domaine protégé et encore moins de le partager, mais avec lui, cela semblait naturel…. La fièvre lui donnait vraiment de drôles d'idées. Décidément il valait mieux qu'il parte, même s'il lui manquait déjà !

.

OoooooooooO

.

La matinée s'écoula tranquillement. Karine ne quitta pas son bureau ce jour là et John put la surveiller plus facilement. A midi, elle sortit dîner avec deux de ses collègues. Reese prit place à une table voisine et écouta leur conversation grâce au téléphone de leur numéro. Au début la conversation resta axée sur leur travail puis elle devint plus personnelle. Les deux collègues semblaient au courant de la relation entre Karine et son chef mais en désaccord avec celle ci. Elles continuèrent sur d'autre sujets mais aucun qui présenta un intérêt pour l'enquête.

John appela son associé lorsque la jeune femme eut regagné son bureau et lui relata la conversation entre les trois collègues.

-« A priori la relation entre Karine et Nielson est un secret de polichinelle dans le service »

-« Et ces femmes la désapprouve parce que Nielson est marié ? »

-« Plus ou moins. Plutôt parce que Nielson n'en serait pas à son coup d'essai. Elles l'ont mise en garde et semblent penser que Karine tombe systématiquement amoureuse de personne qu'elle devrait éviter »

-« Je comprends cela » soupira Finch.

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Reese surprit de la spontanéité de la remarque.

Finch s'en voulu aussitôt. Décidément la maladie brouillait ses défenses et le rendait maladroit.

-« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent » répondit-il hésitant.

-« On dirait que vous parlez en connaissance de cause ? » demanda l'ex agent, sa curiosité éveillée.

-« Heu non, pas plus que cela » bredouilla l'informaticien avant de se remettre à tousser, ce qui eut le mérite de faire diversion.

-« Votre état empire Finch, vous devriez aller voir le médecin »

-« J'y penserai dès la fin de cette mission »

-« Pourquoi attendre ? Ce sera peut être encore long ! » Protesta Reese.

-« Je verrais M Reese » éluda Finch.

-« Vous savez que Mégan vous soignera discrètement et efficacement »

-« Je sais, j'irai la consulter, mais la mission est prioritaire »

John n'insista pas mais se promit de l'emmener de force s'il ne se décidait pas

-« Karine se prépare à sortir » constata t-il, « je vais la suivre »

-« Entendu M Reese »

Finch raccrocha, perturbé. John avait raison. Il devait consulter cette fois. Et en attendant il devait se montrer deux fois plus prudent qu'à l'ordinaire dans ses paroles.

.

John continuait d'épier Karine. Elle semblait prête à partir, pourtant elle ne bougeait pas, comme si elle hésitait. Son attitude l'intrigua. Au bout d'une demi-heure il se décida à aller sur place. Une fois dans le bureau de poste il fit mine de consulter les brochures tout en surveillant la jeune femme par la vitre de son bureau. Elle lui semblait nerveuse.

Un postier entra et se dirigea droit vers son bureau. Karine eut l'air contrarié en le voyant. Reese enclencha son téléphone.

-« Vous m'avez dénoncé à la direction ! Vous êtes une garce ! » Attaqua l'homme furieux.

-« Vous n'avez pas le droit de détourner ces paquets, c'est un crime fédéral ! » répliqua Karine.

-« Vous n'avez pas de preuve de toute façon ! »

-« Vous vous trompez, j'ai des photos et je les donnerai au directeur s'il en a besoin. Mais de toute façon il vous soupçonnait déjà ! »

-« Vous ne pourrez rien contre moi. Vous ne savez pas tout » ricana le postier.

-« Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda Karine étonnée.

-« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt » répliqua l'autre avant de sortir en claquant la porte, laissant la conseillère troublée.

« Un détournement de colis. Donc la menace ne vient pas de sa liaison avec son Nielson » récapitula Reese. Il contacta son associé mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Surprit, il rappela.

-« Finch tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta t-il en obtenant enfin le contact.

-« Oui M Reese, j'étais… dans la cuisine »

 _« Sans son téléphone ? »_ songea aussitôt l'ex agent qui avait capté son hésitation.

-« Vous êtes essoufflé »

-« Un peu. Ce n'est rien »

John soupira, mécontent, mais décida de laisser la question de côté un instant. Il relata la dispute entre leur numéro et le postier. Il entendit Finch pianoter sur son clavier mais beaucoup moins rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire remarqua t-il.

-« J'ai trouvé quelques articles, plusieurs plaintes pour des colis disparus, tous étaient revêtus d'un ruban de certification »

-« Ce qui veux dire ? »

-« Qu'ils contenaient quelque chose faisant l'objet d'une assurance spéciale, souvent à cause de leur valeur, bijoux, objets précieux… »

-« Ce genre de marchandise ne devrait pas plutôt voyager par transporteur spécial ? »

-« La poste reste une bonne option pour un envoi discret »

-« Sauf que ce ruban désigne les objets précieux à d'éventuels voleurs »

-« En effet, mais les colis sont censés évolués en circuit fermé et seul les postiers y ont accès en dehors de l'expéditeur et du destinataire et ils sont tous des agents assermentés »

-« Donc c'est sécurisé jusqu'à ce que la tentation fasse oublier son engagement à un membre du personnel »

-« Exact »

Le souffle court, Finch semblait ne plus pouvoir s'exprimer sans tousser après chaque phrase. John sentit une inquiétude sourde le gagner, un pressentiment. Il hésita un instant à rentrer immédiatement à la bibliothèque pour emmener son partenaire voir immédiatement leur médecin. Sauf que Finch ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'abandonner la mission.

-« Récapitulons. Apparemment Karine a découvert le détournement de certains colis et elle a réussi a en déterminé l'auteur. D'après ce qu'il lui a dit, elle a du d'abord aller le voir pour lui ordonner d'arrêter et comme il n'a pas tenu compte de l'avertissement, elle l'a dénoncé à la direction. Mais il ne semble pas plus inquiet que cela des conséquences et ça c'est étrange »

-« Il n'agit peut être pas seul »

-« Et son complice doit être suffisamment haut placé dans la hiérarchie pour le couvrir efficacement ? »

-« Donc un membre de la direction. Pourquoi pas Nielson ? » Suggéra Finch « Il est probablement le premier que Miss Baxter ait averti »

-« Je rejoins votre déduction Finch. Et si vous avez vu juste alors leur prochaine rencontre risque d'être délicate »

-« Mais vous serez là M Reese »

John sourit à cette confiance spontanée

-« Vous voyez que nous devons être ensemble pour réussir nos missions Finch. Vous m'êtes indispensable donc… »

-« Je dois me soigner » l'interrompit l'informaticien « Je sais. J'irais voir notre médecin ce soir »

-« Merci Harold »

Finch eut un pauvre sourire devant cette réponse. L'attachement de son agent envers lui le réconfortait, lui faisait du bien _« Plus que tout les traitements »_ songea t-il et il gardait précieusement dans sa mémoire l'affirmation de son agent _« vous m'êtes indispensable »_ précieuse pensée…

-« Je vais prévenir l'inspecteur Fusco qu'il va bientôt avoir à enquêter sur un crime fédéral »

-« Il va être ravi » se moqua Reese

-« Dommage que nous n'ayons pas trouvé la copie des photos. Elles ne figuraient pas sur le disque dur de Miss Baxter »

-« Elle doit les garder dans un endroit sûr, mais elle pourra les transmettre à la police en temps utile » jugea Reese « elle semble décider à partir cette fois, je vous tiendrais au courant »

-« A plus tard » murmura Finch.

Il voulu appeler l'inspecteur Fusco mais dut attendre la fin d'une nouvelle quinte de toux qui l'épuisa _« je dois vraiment consulter »_ songea t-il. Il finit par appeler l'inspecteur et le mit brièvement au courant. Celui ci s'inquiéta :

-« Ca va pas mieux vous on dirait? Vous êtes très essoufflé »

 _« Décidément ! »_ songea Finch _« Qu'ont-ils tous à me surveiller ainsi ? »_

-« Ne vous en faites pas inspecteur, je vois le médecin ce soir »

-« Cette fois superman pourra vous soigner c'est bien son tour » ricana Fusco

-« Il a du travail bien plus important inspecteur »

-« Je suis sur qu'il trouvera bien le temps de faire les deux »

Finch sourit.

-« Vous avez sans doute raison mais les missions sont prioritaires »

-« En tous cas je suis prêt pour la prochaine arrestation »

-« Merci inspecteur »

Fusco raccrocha perplexe. Finch n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme. Etonnant que John ne l'ai pas déjà trainé en consultation, quoique Finch ne s'était peut être pas laissé faire?

.

Une heure plus tard Finch décida de se préparer pour se rendre chez leur médecin. Il bougea et fut à nouveau prit d'une violente quinte de toux, sa fièvre semblait avoir encore augmentée et il se sentait vraiment mal tout d'un coup. Il se leva, eut un étourdissement et dût se rassoir. _« Juste un instant le temps que ça passe »_ murmura t-il. Il se sentait tellement fatigué. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Bear vint poser sa tête sur son genou « tout va bien » lui murmura t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Satisfait d'avoir obtenu de son associé la promesse de se rendre chez leur médecin, John continua l'enquête l'esprit apaisé.

Il suivit Karine lorsqu'elle quitta son bureau et retourna directement chez elle. Il était tôt mais apparemment personne ne le remarqua. _« Il faudra que je vérifie ses horaires »_ songea t-il.

Il l'observa tandis qu'elle évoluait dans sa maison _« visiblement elle ne sortira plus ce soir »_ jugea t-il en la voyant s'installer dans la cuisine vêtue d'un vieux jogging _« et elle n'attend personne_ ». Pourtant au bout d'une demi-heure il vit arriver Nielson qui se gara au coin de la rue et non devant l'immeuble, ce qui éveilla les soupçons de Reese

Karine parut surprise de sa visite. John enclencha le téléphone tout en approchant de la maison.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Ben? On avait pas prévu de se voir ce soir? »

-« Stella est allée passer la soirée chez sa sœur »

-« Et tu t'es dit qu'il fallait en profiter? » jugea Karine avec un sourire entendu.

-« Pas vraiment non » répondit Nielson.

-« Non? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

-« Je suis plutôt venu faire une mise au point »

-« A quel sujet? » demanda Karine inquiète du ton de son amant.

-« Au sujet de ta manie d'être trop curieuse et de fouiller dans les affaires des autres » répondit Ben d'un ton sec.

-« Je ne comprends pas » balbutia Karine.

-« Tony m'a rapporté votre conversation »

-« Ah oui? Il a osé me menacé! » Se plaignit la jeune femme plus rassurée, « il commet un crime fédéral et c'est moi qu'il menace! » S'insurgea t-elle « que t'as dit le directeur? Il veut mes photos? »

-« Le directeur? » ricana Ben « Je n'ai nullement l'intention de lui rapporter les divagations d'une petite employée trop zélée, et les photos, c'est à moi que tu vas les remettre et tout de suite! »

-« Ben qu'est ce qui te prend? » demanda Karine à nouveau inquiète.

-« Il me prend que Tony est un imbécile de s'être laissé surprendre par une idiote comme toi et que je dois réparer les dégâts si je veux continuer à profiter de notre petite combine! Et j'y tiens! C'est un parfait complément de salaire »

-« Ben, tu veux dire... C'est toi le complice de Tony? » Réalisa la jeune femme effrayée.

-« En effet. Je suis la tête pensante du trio et j'entends le rester. Je suis allé jusqu'à entamer une liaison avec toi pour détourner ton attention, mais non ! Il a fallut que tu t'entête dans tes recherches! »

-« C'est pour ça que tu es avec moi? » protesta Karine.

-« Sinon je ne t'aurais même pas remarqué » jugea Nielson avec un haussement d'épaule méprisant.

Karine accusa le coup.

-« Tu es odieux ! Je vais te dénoncer et tu iras en prison! »

-«Comme si j'allais t'en laisser le temps ma petite » ricana Nielson « Tu es déprimée en ce moment, quelques clients difficiles, ton fils qui te manque, tout le monde le sait dans le service. Et moi je t'annonce notre rupture. Alors tu décide que c'est trop, mon scénario est parfait » affirma Ben en se rapprochant de sa compagne.

-« Non! » protesta la jeune femme en reculant, paniquée.

-« En effet » confirma Reese qui était entré sans bruit dans la maison et s'était glissé dans la cuisine « il vous manque un acteur » ajouta t-il avant d'assommer l'agresseur d'un coup derrière la tête. L'autre s'écroula avant même de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

-« Vous êtes qui? » bredouilla Karine stupéfaite « Vous êtes avec lui? »

-« Pas du tout. Je passais par là » éluda l'ex agent « Un inspecteur va venir le chercher, je pense que vous aurez des choses à lui raconter et même quelques photos à lui montrer? En attendant vous pouvez vous détendre »

Karine ne comprenait rien à la situation mais décida de suivre le conseil de son mystérieux sauveur et se laissa tomber sur une chaise pour se remettre de ses émotions. John pressa son oreillette.

-« Finch vous pouvez prévenir Fusco. Finch? » Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Il décida d'appeler Fusco lui-même.

-« Fait vite Lionel s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'aller retrouver Finch »

-« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive? C'est sa bronchite? Il n'était pas très en forme quand il m'a appelé tout à l'heure ». La remarque augmenta l'inquiétude de l'ex agent.

-« Je ne sais pas, il ne répond pas, ce n'est pas normal »

-« Ok je fais au plus vite » lança Fusco en raccrochant.

Il tint parole et en le voyant arriver Reese songea qu'il n'avait pas dû respecter beaucoup les limites de vitesse pour être là aussi rapidement.

-« C'est bon je prends le relais » annonça t-il sitôt la porte franchie « Tu m'appelleras plus tard pour me briefer »

-« Merci Lionel » répliqua Reese en se précipitant hors de la maison pour rejoindre son véhicule. Il avait vainement essayé de rappeler son associé. L'inquiétude le tenaillait, tandis qu'il conduisait rapidement vers leur repaire, et il ressentait toujours ce sombre pressentiment.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese entra dans la bibliothèque, inquiet du silence de son associé.

-« Harold ? » appela t-il alors qu'il se trouvait encore dans l'escalier.

Bear se précipita à sa rencontre en gémissant, attitude qui accentua l'inquiétude de son maître.

-« Harold ? » répéta t-il

Finch était affalé dans son fauteuil, les yeux clos, le visage rouge, le souffle court, il semblait respirer avec peine. John se précipita vers lui.

-« Oh Harold, vous m'aviez dit que vous vous soigniez » se plaignait –il. Il secoua doucement son associé « Harold vous m'entendez ? »

Finch ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-« John ? »

-« Oui c'est moi, comment vous sentez vous ? »

-« Bien puisque vous êtes là »

John le fixa étonné de la spontanéité de sa réponse. Il posa une main sur son front. Sa fraicheur fit du bien à l'informaticien qui esquissa un sourire et se pencha vers son agent pour accentuer le geste.

-« Vous êtes brulant, il faut vous soigner ! » s'exclama Reese inquiet de la semi conscience de son associé et de cette fièvre beaucoup trop élevée.

-« Tout ce que vous voulez M Reese » murmura l'informaticien.

-« Venez avec moi. Je vous emmène voir un médecin » John le saisit pour l'aider à se lever mais Finch se laissa aller dans son fauteuil sans paraître vraiment réagir. Il le prit par les épaules, le força à tourner la tête vers lui.

-« Finch, il faut y aller maintenant. » l'incita t-il « Venez avec moi voulez vous ? »

Finch parut réfléchir puis affirma.

-« Je pourrais vous suivre ….n'importe où M Reese.…Même en enfer » et d'un geste spontané il posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son partenaire avec un soupir heureux. John l'entoura de ses bras pour le soutenir et Finch s'agrippa à sa chemise en se pressant contre lui.

Son attitude éveilla un étrange écho dans le cœur de John. Finch était si doux, si confiant et autre chose aussi… L'ex agent se secoua, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir. Le portant presque il entraina son partenaire dans l'escalier puis jusqu'à la voiture. Il devait rapidement le faire examiner.


	3. Chapter 3

_Place aux soins ! Même Bear se sent une âme de garde malade : )_

 _._

 _Et toujours merci à Paige0703, Jade181184 et Nourann, les fidèles lectrices, auteures de talent._

 _Merci_ _pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité à mes histoires._

.

.

Le docteur Tillman sortit de la chambre la mine sombre. Elle s'était précipitée jusqu'à l'appartement que les deux associés utilisait comme planque dès qu'elle avait reçu l'appel de John, devinant, à l'extrême tension de sa voix, qu'il se produisait quelque chose de grave.

-« C'est un début de pneumonie » annonça t-elle. « Cela a dû commencer par une simple infection qu'il n'a pas soigné convenablement »

-« C'était juste une bronchite je crois. Mais il n'était pas prudent » confirma Reese

-« J'ai préparé une ordonnance, je vais aller chercher les médicaments. Il va falloir que quelqu'un reste près de lui pendant quelques jours »

-« Je veillerais docteur »

-« En priorité il faut faire baisser la fièvre, elle est beaucoup trop élevée. « Tenez » ajouta t-elle en lui tendant une feuille de papier « voici une liste de recommandation pour vous aider. Vous avez déjà joué les gardes malades ? »

-« Pas vraiment mais je saurais me débrouiller »

-« Ange gardien n'est pas si loin de garde malade et ça vous le faite très bien » affirma la jeune femme avec un sourire. Reese le lui rendit.

-« Je reviens d'ici une heure. En attendant l'injection que je lui ai faite devrait suffire. Toutefois si son état s'aggrave dans les prochains jours vous devrez absolument me l'amener à l'hôpital d'accord ? »

-« Entendu. Merci docteur »

-« De rien John. C'est encore bien peu comparé à ce que vous avez fait pour moi »

Reese se contenta de sourire en la raccompagnant. Elle revint une heure plus tard avec la prescription et réitéra ses conseils mais elle ne doutait pas que John les suivrait à la lettre.

Il avait installé Finch dans l'appartement qui leur servait de planque, songeant qu'il était doté d'une chambre individuelle et qu'il pourrait y faire venir le médecin sans risque. Il était décidé à veiller sur lui jour et nuit. Si besoin il pourrait demander de l'aide à Fusco, notamment si un numéro leur parvenait. Mais il ne quitterait pas le chevet de son ami quoi qu'il arrive.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se débattait dans un univers cotonneux. Tantôt il avait trop chaud et repoussait ces couvertures qu'il trouvait si pesantes, tantôt il claquait des dents, glacé jusqu'aux os. Dans ces moments là il sentait que l'on glissait quelque chose de chaud près de lui et se rapprochait de la source de chaleur qui l'aidait à se réchauffer enfin.

Régulièrement il sentait une main glisser sous sa nuque pour le soulever précautionneusement et un gobelet que l'on plaquait contre ses lèvres pour le forcer à avaler un peu d'eau dans laquelle était dilué un produit au goût amer qui l'écœurait. Il tentait alors de tourner la tête mais la main le retenait doucement mais fermement, le forçant à boire. Et il y avait cette voix qui l'encourageait. Il ne comprenait pas toujours les paroles mais il savait à qui elle appartenait et chaque fois qu'il l'entendait il ressentait un soulagement. Il n'était pas seul. IL était là pour lui. Dans ses moments de conscience, il lui arrivait de sentir la main de John sur son front ou caressant ses cheveux d'un geste apaisant. Il lui semblait aussi sentir sa main serrer la sienne et même la retenir un moment, mais il se demandait si c'était réel ou seulement le fruit de son imagination ou de ses envies. Plusieurs fois, il se perdit dans des cauchemars affreux. La fièvre semblait ravivée ses pires souvenirs ou se jouer de ses pires craintes. Plusieurs fois il rêva que John partait, les abandonnait lui et les numéros. C'était de loin les moments les plus pénibles. Il se débattait pour le retenir, l'appelant, le suppliant. Mais cela ne durait pas, il finissait toujours par sentir une présence près de lui pour le rassurer, le bercer et il savait que cela ne pouvait être que Lui.

Chaque fois qu'il avait froid, il était là pour le réchauffer. Chaque fois qu'il avait peur, il était là pour le rassurer. Et Finch se sentait tout de suite mieux. Même la douleur physique semblait céder auprès de lui. Il sentait ses mains le masser pour le détendre lorsque, les bronches douloureuses, il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais cesser de tousser. Doucement, il l'apaisait, juste en se trouvant contre lui, en chuchotant quelques paroles rassurantes. Et Finch retrouvait son souffle peu à peu. Il aurait aimé retrouver assez de lucidité pour le remercier mais il se sentait vraiment trop fatigué et il finissait par se rendormir sans un mot.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Dès le premier soir, John s'installa dans le fauteuil près du lit où reposait Finch et n'en bougea quasiment plus, guettant l'évolution de la maladie. Respectant scrupuleusement les consignes du médecin, il lui administrait ses médicaments toute les trois heures programmant l'alarme de son portable pour ne jamais manquer le bon moment. Il lui donnait aussi un léger sédatif pour l'aider à se reposer. Les deux premiers jours lui parurent interminables. La fièvre ne cédait pas. Tantôt Finch était amorphe, comme écrasé par la maladie. Tantôt il se montrait très agité. John comprit qu'il était la proie de cauchemars sans doute envoyé par son subconscient. Tout deux avaient en réserve de quoi alimenter largement ce genre de phénomène songea t-il amer. Chaque fois, il s'asseyait sur le lit et le prenait dans ses bras, le berçant comme un enfant pour calmer ses inquiétudes, lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes. Il le sentait se détendre peu à peu, jusqu'à se rendormir enfin. Plusieurs fois Finch l'appela dans son sommeil. Il remarqua qu'il prononçait systématiquement son prénom lors des cauchemars qui le perturbait le plus et réalisa que la plus grande peur de son partenaire était sans doute qu'il les abandonne lui et leur mission. John n'en fut pas étonné. Il savait l'importance de ce travail à ses yeux.

Le soir du second jour Fusco vint le rejoindre et l'obligea presque à dormir deux heures, prenant la relève auprès de Finch

-« Si tu ne dors pas un peu tu finira comme lui et c'est pas comme ça que tu lui rendra service. Et il sera tout seul » martela t-il « Alors va dormir ou je t'assomme ! »

C'était la voix du bon sens et Reese fut forcé de l'admettre, mais il ne comptait pas se rendre trop facilement

-« Il faudrait encore que tu y arrive » jugea t-il

-« Tu veux tester ? Je suis ton homme ! »

Reese avait sourit

-« C'est bon Lionel, une autre fois. Je te le confie, mais deux heures pas plus »

-« Allez file superman ! » se moqua Fusco « sans blague avec la tête qu'il a il fera pas long feu s'il ne se pose pas un peu. T'es de mon avis toi hein ? » Ajouta t-il en s'adressant à Bear qui gémit comme pour l'approuver.

L'ex agent dû reconnaître que ces deux heures de sommeil lui firent beaucoup de bien. Fusco revint le lendemain pour l'obliger à nouveau à se reposer. John le remercia. Sincèrement reconnaissant de son aide, de ce dévouement sincère pour Finch que Fusco s'efforçait de dissimuler derrière ses manières un peu brusque, mais l'ex agent n'était pas dupe.

Enfin au matin du troisième jour la fièvre tomba et Reese en conçu un intense soulagement. La respiration de Finch devint plus régulière, les quintes de toux moins fréquentes et les cauchemars s'estompèrent. Il put enfin se reposer vraiment. John en profita pour s'accorder quelques petites siestes d'une demi-heure dans le canapé, laissant Bear monter la garde. Comptant sur son instinct et sur Bear pour le réveiller. Le chien ne quittait pas le tapis au pied du lit. Parfois dans les moments de crise il posait timidement sa tête sur le bord du lit et observait ses maîtres d'un regard doux et intelligent. Il ne faisait pas un bruit et Reese remarqua qu'il se nourrissait aussi mal que lui, l'ex agent ne prenant guère le temps d'y penser. John le câlinait régulièrement pour le remercier de son comportement.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Ils en étaient au soir du troisième jour et l'état de Finch semblait enfin s'améliorer. John posa la main sur le front de son partenaire. Il était encore très chaud mais il semblait nettement plus calme. Il se détendit. Le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir. Heureusement que Fusco était venu en renfort. Une inquiétude sourde lui vrillait le cœur. La peur de perdre cet homme qui comptait tellement pour lui. Sans Finch son monde s'écroulerait à nouveau. L'ironie de la situation le fit sourire. Ils étaient chaque jour confronté à de dangereuses situations mais c'est un simple refroidissement qui mettait en danger la vie de son associé. Il se réinstalla dans le fauteuil et attendit, guettant le prochain cauchemar pour le faire fuir, la prochaine quinte de toux pour l'apaiser, soulagé qu'ils n'aient pas reçus de numéro, ce qui lui permettait de rester à son chevet. Il comprit alors que, même dans ce cas, il ne pourrait pas partir « Je ne pourrais pas le quitter tant qu'il ne sera pas hors de danger, sa vie m'est bien trop précieuse » murmura t-il. Il tressaillit alors en réalisant la valeur de ses pensées.

Ce besoin d'être là avec lui, il l'éprouvait déjà au quotidien. Il avait besoin de sa présence, lui, ses silences, ses sourires, ses mimiques, toute sa façon d'être en fait. John songea qu'il manquerait quelque chose d'indispensable à sa vie s'il disparaissait. Et la réalité fit jour brutalement dans son esprit. Cet attachement qu'il ressentait pour lui était trop puissant pour n'être que de l'amitié…

.

Une heure s'était écoulée. John n'avait pas bougé depuis sa « prise de conscience ». Il n'avait fait que réfléchir et les conclusions étaient évidentes : il aimait son patron.

La découverte l'étonna mais ne le surprit pas vraiment. Il savait combien il était attaché à lui. Que cette amitié ait autant évoluée n'était pas si inattendu. Les liens n'avaient cessés de se resserrer entre eux.

Se posait la question de la suite à donner à tout cela. Il n'avait mis que quelque secondes à accepter ses sentiments. L'idée de les rejeter ne l'effleura même pas. C'était trop évident. L'idée de les vivre était séduisante mais il n'était pas seul à décider et comment savoir ce que Finch en penserait ?

Là commençait une autre réflexion. Sa première pensée avait été que jamais Finch ne le verrait autrement que comme un ami, son agent, son associé. Puis certains détails lui étaient revenus. L'attitude de Finch trois jours plus tôt lorsqu'il l'avait emmené. Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il le suivrait jusqu'en enfer ? Et il avait eut ce geste de se blottir contre lui presque naturellement. Et ce n'était pas le seul indice qu'il avait put retrouver en réfléchissant. Certains regards, certaines attitudes prenaient maintenant un sens très différent. Cette habitude qu'il avait de le ménager en toute circonstance.

Se pourrait-il que Finch éprouve pour lui plus que de l'amitié ? _« Difficile de savoir avec quelqu'un d'aussi secret »_ songea Reese « Il sait si bien dissimuler ses sentiments » soupira t-il. Et puis il était à demi conscient lorsqu'il avait eut ces mots, ce geste. Mais c'était peut être justement pour cela qu'il s'était laissé aller à s'exprimer aussi clairement.

Il observa son associé, tranquillement endormi. Pour l'instant la priorité était que Finch se rétablisse. Les questions viendraient plus tard. La sonnerie de son portable le tira de ses rêveries. Il consultât l'écran « il ne manquait plus que cela » murmura t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Durant ces trois jours Finch s'éveilla plusieurs fois mais jamais plus de quelques minutes, il se sentait aussitôt tellement épuisé, les idées embrouillées.

La première fois qu'il reprit conscience, sa première vision fut celle de son agent assis dans un fauteuil près de son lit, un livre en mains. Il l'observa un instant. Sans doute John dut le ressentir. Il leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il se pencha aussitôt vers lui

-« Reposez vous Finch. Tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité et bientôt vous vous sentirez mieux. Restez tranquille »

Finch se sentit aussitôt rassuré. Il savait toujours les mots justes. Et sa simple présence suffisait à lui donner confiance. Il se rendormit apaisé.

Une fois il s'éveilla et remarqua l'obscurité dans la pièce. _« Il fait nuit »_ songea t-il avant d'apercevoir l'heure sur le réveil : 2H31. Il vit alors John somnolant dans le fauteuil, les traits tirés, les vêtements froissés, il semblait épuisé lui aussi, mais Finch profita de ces instants volés et le regarda dormir avec intérêt jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne le rattrape à nouveau.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin suivant, l'informaticien ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis des jours et il craignait de perdre ce moment de calme tant espéré. Il soupira. La respiration plus facile, il se sentit plus léger. Il tourna la tête mais son regard se posa sur un fauteuil vide et il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il s'était habitué à trouver John à son chevet à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, qu'il soit la première image qu'il aperçoive en ouvrant les yeux. Il n'y avait que dans ses rêves qu'il pouvait vivre cela d'ordinaire et qu'ils se réalisent pendant quelques jours ne lui déplaisait pas.

Il entendit alors une légère sonnerie. La porte de la chambre était entrouverte, lui permettant de percevoir les sons provenant de la pièce voisine. Il entendit la voix de son agent un peu assourdie.

-« Oui »

-...

-« D'accord. Bon boulot Lionel »

 _« L'inspecteur Fusco »_ songea Finch. John doit avoir reçu un numéro.

-« Affaire classée alors? »

-...

-« Je me débrouille mais je suis loin d'avoir son talent »

-...

-« Oui je sais. J'ai Hâte moi aussi. C'est compliqué sans lui »

 _« Sans moi? »_ se demanda Finch

-« Oh de mieux en mieux Lionel. Tout devrait bien aller maintenant, le docteur en répond. Il lui faudra juste du repos »

-...

-« Ca c'est sur. Je devais devoir être très persuasif » affirma Reese d'un ton moqueur « mais il devra se reposer qu'il le veuille ou non! »

-...

-« Tu crois? Bon disons que dans le pire des cas j'essayerai ta méthode »

Finch songea qu'il préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'avait suggéré l'inspecteur. Puis il fut alerté par le changement dans le ton de la voix de John

-« Non, je... » Reese eut une hésitation « Je ne continuerais pas sans lui » ajouta t-il ensuite fermement.

-…

-« Oui, je le ferais. A plus Lionel »

Finch restait les yeux rivés sur la porte. Il se répétait les mots de Reese _« Je ne continuerais pas sans lui »_ C'était de lui qu'il parlait évidemment et c'était bon de savoir que John tenait tant à lui _« parce que moi je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous »_ songea t-il. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce moment.

Après quelques minutes il entendit un très léger grincement et il sentit que Reese s'approchait silencieusement. La main fraiche de son agent se posa sur son front le croyant sans doute toujours endormi. Il ouvrit les yeux et capta le regard de John, mélange de sérieux, d'inquiétude et de quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à de la tendresse.

John sursauta en le voyant éveillé mais lui adressa aussitôt un de ces fameux sourire et Finch sentit son cœur s'accélérer

-« Bonjour Finch. Comment vous sentez vous? »

-« Bien. Vraiment mieux » murmura l'informaticien d'une voix un peu enrouée.

-« La fièvre est tombée. Tout ira bien » le rassura l'ex agent.

-« Merci John » répondit Finch puis il ajouta « Pour tout. D'être là »

-« C'est un plaisir Harold. Depuis le temps que je voulais vous rendre la politesse »

Finch eut un mince sourire. L'instant d'après il grimaça, prit d'une quinte de toux. John passa un bras derrière lui et le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse, passant la main dans son dos pour le détendre.

-« Vous ne devez pas trop parler. Au début cela risque de vous faire tousser »

Il retapa les oreillers et l'aida à se réinstaller.

-« Je vous laisse en position assise ou vous voulez vous rallonger? »

-« Je préfère être assis »

Reese régla l'inclinaison du lit.

-« Ce sera plus facile pour respirer » approuva Reese « et puis c'est l'heure de vos médicaments. Je reviens » ajouta t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Finch se sentait épuisé et pourtant réconforté par ces quelques minutes passées dans les bras de Reese. Il rougit en songeant qu'il profitait de la situation.

-« Etes vous bien installé? » demanda John à son retour.

-« Très bien » murmura Finch.

-« C'est un système d'inclinaison du matelas » précisa John en lui montrant une petite télécommande « Il fallait vous maintenir en position semi allongée pour faciliter votre respiration »

-« C'est très pratique »

-« Dans ce cas vous devrez remercier Lionel. Il a démarché quatre pharmacies pour le trouver »

-« Oh ! » s'exclama Finch gêné.

-« Il voulait vous aider Finch et il a agit spontanément »

-« C'est très gentil de sa part »

-« Nous tenons à vous Finch » affirma l'ex agent en lui adressant un sourire « Fusco m'assiste pendant que je veille ici et Bear n'a pas quitté ce tapis »

-« Merci » répondit l'informaticien troublé.

-« Voici votre traitement et du thé chaud » John lui tendit les comprimés qu'il avala sans rechigner. Le thé lui fit du bien. Il se rappela la sensation de la main de Reese sur sa nuque lorsqu'il lui faisait prendre son traitement et frissonna. Il lui rendit la tasse.

-« Dites moi lorsque vous en voulez » précisa John « J'en prépare régulièrement pour qu'il y en ai toujours à disposition. En revanche j'ai remplacé le sucre par du miel ».

-« C'est très bon » affirma Finch touché par tant d'attention « Vous pensez à tout »

-«Le docteur Tillman est de bon conseil pour les débutants. Vous avez faim ? »

-« Non pas du tout »

-« Cela viendra plus tard » jugea Reese.

-« Est-ce que je suis ici depuis longtemps ? » demanda l'informaticien.

-« Quatre jours »

L'informaticien écarquilla les yeux : quatre jours ! Pas étonnant que Reese semble si fatigué s'il l'avait veillé jour et nuit pendant tout ce temps ! Il l'observa, notant les traits tirés, une ombre de barbe, de larges cernes sous les yeux et les vêtements un peu chiffonnés.

-« C'est trop » murmura t-il.

John songea qu'il se reprochait son absence.

-« Finch, c'est une durée normale, le temps que le traitement agisse et que votre corps se défende et prenne le dessus sur l'infection »

-« Mais les numéros ….» commença l'informaticien.

-« Finch ! » l'interrompit John « cela fait à peine dix minutes que vous êtes réveillé, vous n'allez pas déjà penser au travail ! » Il soupira « Il n'y a eu qu'un seul numéro. Il est tombé hier et je l'ai réglé facilement avec l'aide de Lionel»

Finch se remémora ses paroles _« Je me débrouille mais je suis loin d'avoir son talent »_

-« Vous avez assuré les recherches ? »

-« Oui. Ca n'a pas était très compliqué cette fois heureusement. Et comme je ne pouvais pas bouger d'ici, cette fois c'est Lionel qui était sur le terrain »

-« Vous savez que les numéros sont prioritaires » remarqua prudemment Finch anticipant une réponse négative

-« Justement. D'expérience, je sais que les traiter sans vous est très compliqué. Donc d'abord je vous soigne, vous guérissez et nous sauvons ensemble les prochains cas. Sinon autant renoncer tout de suite à nos missions » répliqua Reese qui savait que son partenaire lui ferait cette réflexion et avait soigneusement préparé sa réponse.

-« Je ne suis pas si important » protesta l'informaticien.

Reese lui fit face et affirma :

-« Vous êtes la base même de nos opérations Finch. Demandez à Lionel, il m'a même promis qu'il ne se plaindrait plus de vos méthodes parce que sans vous c'est pire »

Finch préféra ne pas répondre. Il n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Bien trop ému de savoir ce que ses amis pensaient de lui. Il se rendait compte de la profondeur de leur attachement. Il n'aurait pas dû en être si étonné. N'était ce pas ce qu'il éprouvait lui-même envers ses compagnons d'arme ? Simplement il n'aurait pas pensé que ce soit à ce point réciproque.

Un silence s'installa, chacun profitant de ce moment de répit après l'épreuve traversée.

-« Je suis heureux que vous soyez réveillé Harold » murmura Reese. Il n'aurait sut dire à quel point ses expressions, sa voix lui avaient manqué.

-« Merci John. Pour tout » répéta l'informaticien.

L'ex agent coupa court avant que l'instant ne devienne gênant en se levant et en affirmant :

-« Bien, je vais profiter que vous êtes conscient pour m'offrir un séjour dans la salle de bains » annonça Reese.

-« Je vois que ce ne sera pas du luxe » se moqua gentiment Finch.

John lui sourit.

-« Oh ce sera bientôt votre tour aussi et pour vous non plus ce ne sera pas superflu » lui répondit-il sur le même ton « J'ai fait de mon mieux mais vous deviez avant tout vous reposer. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit….. »

-« Je vous appellerai » compléta l'informaticien.

-« Envoyez moi Bear ce sera plus facile »

-« Entendu » répondit Finch avec un regard amusé pour le chien qui a son nom était venu réclamer une caresse

John quitta la chambre et Finch se réinstalla avec un soupir satisfait, soulagé de se sentir mieux enfin. Ces jours de semi conscience l'avait perturbé. Il laissa ses pensées dériver. Bien sur John en occupait la plus grande part. Son dévouement le touchait et ne faisait qu'approfondir un peu plus les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui, constatation qui le fit soupirer. Brusquement il tressaillit en se rappelant ses paroles, qu'entendait-il par _« J'ai fait de mon mieux ? »_ Finch savait, pour l'avoir expérimenté sur John, l'étendu des soins que l'on peut être amené à prodiguer à un malade comme par exemple changé ses vêtements après un accès de fièvre… il se sentit devenir écarlate à cette pensée. _« Il aurait dû engager une infirmière »_ songea t-il perturbé.

.

Lorsque John revint trois quart d'heure plus tard il trouva son associé à nouveau endormi. Il sourit et régla silencieusement l'inclinaison du lit.

Il fit signe à Bear de ne pas bouger et quitta la pièce satisfait. Le rapport qu'il ferait à leur médecin, comme chaque soir, s'annonçait positif cette fois. Il décida de se préparer un sandwich. Il avait apprécié la douche et se réjouissait d'avoir retrouvé figure humaine, son apparence ayant été le cadet de ses soucis ces derniers jours. Même la mission, il l'avait mené par habitude, pas aussi impliqué qu'il l'aurait fallut, seulement préoccupé par la santé de son partenaire. Et depuis qu'il s'était fait certaines réflexions il ne s'étonnait plus d'être aussi absorbé par cette tâche, ni de lui attribuer autant d'importance.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, un peu plus reposé, encore un peu moins oppressé. Il tourna la tête mais le fauteuil était vide. Il consulta le réveil : 23H

Il supposa alors que, son état s'étant amélioré, Reese en avait profité pour aller dormir un peu dans le canapé. Il eut envie de le voir, besoin d'être près de lui. Doucement il se redressa, puis réussi à s'assoir au bord du lit. Il se sentait un peu faible et lorsqu'il fut debout il se sentit peu solide sur ses jambes. Bear se manifesta mais il lui imposa le silence d'un ordre bref.

-« Ne réveille pas John. Il a besoin de se reposer » chuchota t-il.

Il fit quelque pas précautionneux et atteignit la porte de la chambre. Il avança encore un peu et aperçu son associé allongé dans le canapé, tranquillement endormi. Son visage était serein mais Finch savait que cette apparente détente était trompeuse et qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes pour être prêt à réagir à la moindre alerte. Il profita de ce moment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir l'observer pendant son sommeil. Chaque fois qu'il avait été blessé gravement, Finch l'avait soigné et il en avait souvent profité pour l'observer. Par dévouement au début, puis par tendresse suivant l'évolution de ses sentiments pour lui.

Il finit par ressentir la fatigue mais décida tout de même de s'aventurer jusqu'à la salle de bains. Bear le suivait comme son ombre. Il s'avança et prit appui sur le lavabo. Le miroir accroché au dessus lui renvoya l'image d'un visage aux traits tirés, marqué par la fatigue et la maladie, _« pâle, décoiffé et mal rasé »_ constata t-il et il grimaça devant ce reflet si inhabituel de lui-même. Il décida de passer un peu d'eau sur son visage. Il sentit vaguement que Bear s'éloignait. Pendant deux minutes il profita de la fraicheur de l'eau sur sa peau puis il se sentit étourdit _« J'ai abusé de mes forces »_ eut-il le temps de réaliser avant de sentir ses jambes flanchées. Il serait tombé si des bras puissants n'avaient entourés sa taille pour le soutenir au moment précis où il se sentait défaillir. L'instant d'après il se trouvait plaqué contre la poitrine de son agent qui le sermonna :

-« Que faites vous debout Finch ? Vous n'êtes pas sensé vous lever sans autorisation, vous auriez dû m'appeler»

-« Désolé M Reese » murmura l'informaticien.

-« Heureusement que Bear est venu me prévenir. Allez, demi tour, appuyez vous sur moi »

C'était déjà précisément ce que faisait Finch qui se sentait vraiment faible mais qui dû faire un effort pour ne pas laisser voir le trouble qu'éveillait en lui leur proximité. Ce qu'il ne soupçonnait pas c'est que son employé éprouvait le même genre de sensations…

John le soutint et l'aida à se recoucher.

-« Voilà. Restez tranquille maintenant. Demain nous verrons si vous avez repris assez de force pour vous lever. Ce serait bien si vous mangiez un peu, cela aiderait » proposa Reese.

-« Je crois que j'ai un peu faim » avoua alors l'informaticien.

-« Bonne idée » constata Reese avec un large sourire « Je vous ramène un dîner »

Finch le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il quitta la chambre en songeant que pour obtenir un autre sourire comme celui là il était prêt à se forcer à manger plus souvent.

L'ex agent revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un bol de potage chaud dont la bonne odeur fit gronder l'estomac de son associé. Il posa le plateau devant lui.

-« Besoin d'aide ? »

-« Merci ça ira »

Il commença à manger. C'était chaud, c'était bon aussi et il soupira de satisfaction.

-« C'est excellent M Reese. Où l'avez-vous acheté ? »

-« Nulle part. Je l'ai fait moi-même » répondit Reese amusé.

Finch lui lança un regard étonné.

-« Pour une fois que j'avais le temps de cuisiner je n'allais pas vous acheter un truc tout prêt Finch »

-« Je ne vous connaissais pas ce talent M Reese»

-« Il y avait donc une faille dans vos informations ? » se moqua l'ex agent.

-« On dirait bien que oui » répondit Finch sur le même ton.

-« Si nous avions un peu de temps je serais ravi de vous inviter à tester quelques unes de mes recettes » proposa Reese un peu incertain.

-« Avec plaisir répondit spontanément l'informaticien. Un peut trop spontanément songea t-il aussitôt. C'était une imprudence.

John lui fût enchanté de l'enthousiasme de son associé.

-« Dans ce cas nous organiserons cela la prochaine fois que la machine nous laissera un peu de temps libre »

Finch termina le bol et John lui donna ses médicaments. Il toussa un peu, John s'installa aussitôt à proximité pour le soutenir. Finch songea que sa présence était le meilleur des calmants. Une fois la crise passée, John se leva.

-« Maintenant essayez de dormir pour être en forme demain » affirma t-il en pressant sa main un instant. Il fut heureux en sentant son associé répondre à son geste.

-« Merci » murmura t-il.

Reese se contenta de sourire. Il prit place dans le fauteuil, saisissant son livre au passage.

-« Heu… M Reese » hésita l'informaticien « Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher, vous serez mieux »

-« Oui, dès que vous serez endormi »

-« Je vais bien » insista Finch « Et puis votre assistant ira vous chercher si besoin » ajouta t-il avec un mince sourire.

-« D'accord » capitula Reese « A demain Harold »

-« Bonne nuit John »


	4. Chapter 4

_Nous avançons vers la guérison !_

 _._

 _Chapitre un peu plus court avant le final_

 _._

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires toujours appréciés._

 _Merci à Paige0703, la spécialiste en fics géniales, toujours là pour m'encourager !_

 _Merci Simpson-yaoi pour ton commentaire sur quelques chapitres_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Le lendemain, comme Finch se sentait mieux, Reese tint parole, et l'après midi, il le laissa utiliser la salle de bains sous la surveillance de Bear. Il en profita pour changer le lit et aérer un peu la chambre.

Finch serra les dents contre sa faiblesse et finit par ressortir de la pièce, laver, coiffé et rasé, mais aussi complètement exténué !

Il n'eut pas besoin d'envoyer Bear. John guettait derrière la porte pour le reconduire. Il retrouva son lit avec un soulagement indicible.

-« C'et agréable de se sentir propre » constata t-il

-« Pas trop fatigué ? »

-« Epuisé » marmonna Finch « J'espère que cela ne durera pas trop longtemps »

-« Le docteur vous prédit une convalescence d'au moins 15 jours »

-«15 jours ! » s'étrangla l'informaticien « c'est trop long ! »

-« Vous les respecterez pourtant, même si je dois vous attacher !. Je n'ai pas envie que vous rechutiez, ce serait encore plus long cette fois »

Finch aurait voulu protester mais il ne pouvait aller contre le bon sens de ces paroles. Il afficha une moue boudeuse.

-« Je pourrais travailler un peu d'ici avec mon portable » suggéra t-il.

-« Sauf si je vous le confisque »

-« Mais M Reese, je dois vous aider dans nos missions. J'ai besoin de me rendre utile »

-« Vous serez toujours utile Finch »

-« D'ailleurs à ce sujet » ajouta Finch en ignorant sa réflexion « n'avez-vous pas mieux à faire que de rester à mon chevet maintenant que je vais mieux ? »

 _« Non »_ songea Reese _« rien de plus important que de m'occuper de vous »_

-« Nous n'avons pas de numéro » répondit-il seulement.

-« Est-ce vrai ? »

-« Pourquoi vous mentirais-je Finch ? »

-« Pour me ménager ? »

-« J'obtiendrais plutôt le résultat contraire avec un mensonge » jugea l'ex agent « Réellement, nous n'avons pas de mission. On dirait que la machine modère ses interventions en votre absence »

-« C'est impossible » affirma Finch.

-« Pourtant nous sommes moins sollicités »

Un coup frappé à la porte les interrompit. Ils échangèrent un regard suspicieux.

-« Je vais voir » affirma Reese. Peu de personne connaissait leur planque et ceux-ci les prévenaient d'avance, il était assez étonnant de recevoir une visite imprévue en pleine journée.

Finch l'entendit ouvrir et reconnu aussitôt la voix de leur visiteur.

-« Salut John. J'étais dans le coin alors je suis passé prendre des nouvelles »

-« Salut Lionel. Tu tombe bien il est réveillé »

Finch accueillit l'inspecteur avec un sourire.

-« Bonjour inspecteur Fusco »

-« Salut Finch. Content de vous revoir en forme »

-« Je vais mieux merci »

-« Vous avez meilleur mine en tout cas. Tenez, je vous ai apporté quelques vitamines » ajouta t-il en lui tendant une petite corbeille où trônait quelques fruits et trois bouteilles »

-« Merci inspecteur. C'est très aimable à vous » murmura Finch touché par l'attention.

-« C'est du jus de fruit frais bio, paraît que c'est idéal pour les convalescents »

-« Dans ce cas j'en boirais avec plaisir » affirma l'informaticien.

Il tendit le panier à John qui l'emmena jusqu'à la cuisine.

-« Vous nous avez fait peur sur ce coup Finch »

-« Désolé inspecteur. J'aurai dût faire plus attention à moi je sais »

-« Enfin maintenant vous êtes averti. John en a vraiment bavé vous savez. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi inquiet »

Finch sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir à ces mots.

-« Et puis on a résolu une affaire, mais sans vous c'est plutôt compliqué. John n'est pas aussi doué avec un ordinateur. Enfin je critique pas, moi c'est pire » ricana Fusco.

-« Merci pour votre aide inspecteur et merci de vous être inquiété pour moi. Je suis heureux de vous compter parmi mes amis. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup vous savez. Seulement quelques personnes que j'apprécie et auxquelles je sais pouvoir faire confiance »

Ce fut au tour de Lionel d'être troublé.

-« Merci Finch » bredouilla t-il « Je suis content qu'on soit amis »

Finch sourit en devinant l'émotion que Fusco cherchait à dissimuler. John revint à ce moment et Lionel fut soulagé de la diversion.

-« Un jus de fruit pour Monsieur » annonça Reese d'un ton solennel.

-« Bio » précisa Lionel.

-« Merci mon brave » se moqua Finch.

Fusco se tourna vers l'ex agent

-« T'es doué en majordome » se moqua t-il.

-« Pas de faux espoir Lionel, je n'ai qu'un seul patron »

-« Dommage ! » jugea Fusco faisant mine d'être déçu.

Finch leur lança un regard amusé

-« Il est excellent inspecteur » jugea t-il après avoir goûté la boisson.

Reese et Fusco discutèrent quelques minutes puis l'inspecteur prit congé, satisfait d'avoir reçu de bonnes nouvelles.

Reese retourna dans la cuisine puis revint avec le plateau et les médicaments.

-« Je vous invite à dîner Finch ? »

-« Volontiers M Reese »

John posa le plateau et s'installa dans le fauteuil avec son sandwich.

-« Lionel était content de vous trouver en forme »

-« J'ai remarqué. C'est un homme bien. Vous l'aviez bien jugé »

L'ex agent sourit.

-« Ca m'arrive »

Le silence s'installa mais il n'était pas pesant, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Reese récupéra le bol.

-« Vous voulez autre chose ? »

-« Non merci »

-« Je vais vous laissez vous reposer. Je crois que vous en avez besoin »

-« Je le pense aussi » confirma Finch que la journée avait épuisé.

-« Envoyez-moi Bear s'il vous faut autre chose »

Finch sentit un vide en le voyant s'éloigner _« c'est stupide »_ songea t-il agacé _« puisqu'il sera simplement dans la pièce voisine »_

John, toujours attentif, remarqua son air contrarié.

-« Finch ? Tout va bien ? »

-« Oui M Reese. Juste …vous allez….. dormir ? » Hésita t-il

-« Je pense que je vais lire un peu pour m'occuper. C'est un peu tôt pour moi »

-« Hum, vous pourriez rester ? » suggéra l'informaticien « Je veux dire… lire ici ? »

-« Si vous voulez. Besoin de compagnie ? »

-« De la votre oui » répondit spontanément l'informaticien avant de rougir parce qu'il se trahissait.

Reese lui adressa un grand sourire.

-« Demandé si franchement je m'en voudrais de refuser ! » affirma t-il « j'en ai pour une minute »

Il sortit pour récupérer son livre puis revint s'installer dans le fauteuil. Il régla la lampe pour ne pas gêner son partenaire.

-« Bonne nuit Finch »

-« Bonne nuit M Reese »

L'informaticien s'installa, détendu. La simple proximité de John suffisait à le faire se sentir mieux. Le sommeil le gagna, brouillant ses pensées. Seul subsistait ce sentiment de sécurité près de lui.

-« Plus efficace qu'un médicament » murmura t-il tout bas.

John, qui guettait la moindre de ses réactions, l'entendit soupirer _« Plus efficace qu'un médicament »_

Il fronça les sourcils. _« De quoi parle t-il ? »_ Il se redressa mais constata que son associé était endormi et ne put l'interroger.

 _« Je lui demanderais demain »_ songea-t-il intrigué. Il resta un moment à le regarder dormir. Une façon de se rassurer après les inquiétudes de ces derniers jours. Puis il se décida à rejoindre le canapé. Mais avant il ne put résister à la tentation de passer doucement la main sur son front comme il le faisait pour s'assurer qu'il n'était plus fiévreux. Il n'avait, de toute évidence, aucune raison de vérifier, mais tellement envie de ce simple contact. Finch bougea légèrement, réagissant à ce geste, et John cru l'entendre murmurer son prénom. Il frémit et décida de s'éloigner au plus vite avant de céder à l'envie d'aller plus loin. Il ne voulait pas profiter de la vulnérabilité de son partenaire. Et puis il n'avait pas l'absolue certitude que l'attachement de Finch pour lui allait au delà de l'amitié. Il le soupçonnait seulement. _« Ce n'est pas le moment »_ songea t-il avec un soupir _« Nous verrons lorsqu'il sera rétabli, éventuellement… »_

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Bonjour Finch. Bien dormi ?

-« Plutôt, oui M Reese » affirma l'informaticien avec un sourire.

-« Vous toussez beaucoup moins. Tant mieux ça m'a manqué » jugea John.

-« Quoi donc ? » demanda l'informaticien étonné.

-« Vous voir sourire tranquillement. Signe que tout va bien et que nous pouvons nous détendre une peu » répondit l'ex agent en déposant le plateau qu'il avait préparé, devant son associé.

Finch se troubla à cette réponse.

-« Vraiment ? » bredouilla t-il.

-« Disons que vous êtes comme un baromètre Finch et je préfère que vous indiquiez la direction « temps calme » »

-« Oh je vois, vous avez décidé de me taquiner encore une fois » estima Finch un peu rassuré.

John lui lança un regard qui signifiait « peut être » mais il n'ajouta rien. Il le laissa manger tranquillement tandis qu'il répondait à un appel.

Finch était perplexe et s'interrogeait sur le sens des paroles de son agent. Volonté de le taquiner ? Ou de lui faire comprendre à sa façon qu'il tenait à lui ? _« Ça je le sais »_ songea t-il _« le dévouement dont il fait preuve pour me soigner le prouve suffisamment »_

John revint dans la chambre.

-« C'était Lionel. Il voulait une info et il s'inquiète un peu »

-« De quoi donc ?

-« Du manque d'arrestation de ces derniers jours. Je vous avoue que le silence de la machine m'étonne moi aussi. Soit les criminels ont disparu, soit elle a réellement décidé de se mettre en pause jusqu'à votre guérison»

-« Voyons M Reese, la machine ne pense pas de cette façon. Je l'ai programmé pour continuer même sans moi »

-« Je sais. Mais elle a évolué depuis et elle a dû assimiler le fait que sans vous ça ne fonctionne pas aussi bien. S'il manque un maillon, une chaîne perd sa solidité » ajouta John d'un ton docte.

-« Je vais devoir corriger cela » marmonna Finch qui entendait bien faire admettre à sa création qu'elle devait se débrouiller sans lui le cas échéant.

-« C'est vous le patron » constata Reese en le débarrassant du plateau, « Mais » ajouta t-il avec un large sourire « j'espère bien qu'elle vous désobéira ! »

-« M Reese ! » s'emporta Finch. Il fut interrompu par une violente quinte de toux. Aussitôt John fut derrière lui pour le soutenir.

-« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'énerve » jugea t-il en passant doucement la main dans son dos en gestes circulaires pour l'apaiser.

-« Votre… faute » se plaignit Finch entre deux accès.

-« Désolé. Mais je ne voulais que votre bien »

Finch ne répondit pas, concentré à essayer de retrouver une respiration normale et à faire abstraction des frissons délicieux que les mains de son agent suscitaient en lui. Il regretta d'être à nouveau lucide et de ne plus pouvoir en profiter en mettant son trouble sur le compte de la maladie.

-« Ca va mieux ? » demanda John lorsqu'il fut calmé.

-« Oui. Merci » soupira l'informaticien un peu fatigué.

Reese s'écarta de lui et Finch regretta aussitôt sa chaleur.

-« Voulez vous dormir ? Ou lire un peu ? »

-« J'aimerais utiliser mon portable »

-« Ca c'est une mauvaise idée » réplique John en fronçant les sourcils « vous allez en faire trop si je vous donne votre ordinateur et le docteur Tillman a recommandé…. »

-« Du repos, je sais » l'interrompit son associé « mais une heure ne me tuera pas, et vous pourrez toujours m'arrêter »

-« Bon d'accord » capitula Reese après quelques secondes de réflexion « mais je vous surveille ! _« Et de toute façon le sédatif ne tardera pas vous endormir »_ songea t-il pratique.

Finch soupira.

-« Vous êtes un infirmier particulièrement stricte M Reese »

-« Exactement comme mon modèle dans ce domaine » réplique l'ex agent en lui donnant son ordinateur.

L'informaticien lui lança un regard désabusé. Il savait bien qui était le modèle en question.

-« Mais moi j'y suis contraint M Reese, vous n'êtes pas un malade facile à soigner »

-« Vous n'êtes pas si facile non plus » rétorqua ce dernier. Il se retint de rire en voyant son associé pincer les lèvres, visiblement vexé.

-« Au fait Finch » ajouta t-il « Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? Quelque chose de plus précis ? »

-« Plus précis ? Non pourquoi ? » Demanda Finch étonné. Il leva les yeux vers lui « J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut » _« Ou presque »_ songea t-il en se rappelant les instants où John le tenait contre lui et qu'il aurait aimé voir se reproduire.

-« Si vous le dites. Mais hier avant de vous endormir vous avez évoqué « quelque chose de plus efficace qu'un médicament » mais je n'ai pas comprit de quoi vous me parliez »

Finch rougit violemment

-« Je ne me rappelle pas » balbutia t-il précipitamment.

Son embarras était visible et Reese le fixa perplexe. Persuadé qu'au contraire son associé se rappelait parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion. Son attitude le trahissait. _« Mais il n'a pas envie de m'en dire plus »_ songea t-il _« je finirais bien par le savoir »_ se jura t-il, curieux.

-« Bon. Si cela vous revient… »

-« Je vous le dirais M Reese » ajouta aussitôt l'informaticien en faisant mine de s'intéresser à son ordinateur _« Ou pas ! »_ ajouta t-il en son for intérieur.

Reese quitta la pièce. Finch s'inquiétait de son expression. Il devinait que sa réponse ne l'avait pas satisfait et qu'il chercherait à en savoir plus, il connaissait trop bien l'entêtement de son agent pour en douter _« je ne dois plus me laisser aller »_ se morigéna t-il _« peut être que je pourrais rentrer chez moi ? »_ envisagea t-il _« mais après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ces derniers jours il le prendrait peut être mal et je ne veux pas le blesser. Et je n'ai pas envie de partir non plus. Même si c'est mal, je veux profiter encore un peu de cette occasion d'être proche de lui. Elle ne reproduira sans doute jamais »_

Il soupira, troublé. Il avait mauvaise conscience.

Précisément une heure plus tard, Reese entra à nouveau dans la chambre, bien décidé à reprendre l'ordinateur. Il sourit devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui. Finch somnolait tranquillement, lunettes de travers en serrant son ordinateur contre lui. La fatigue plus forte que son envie de travailler. _« Le sédatif est efficace mais tout de même, ca je ne l'aurais jamais cru »_ s'amusa t-il.

Précautionneusement, il reprit le portable, qu'il ferma complètement avant de le déposer sur la commode. Il revint en arrière, ajusta la couverture et ne résista pas à l'envie de passer la main sur son front, geste qui lui était devenu familier et dont il se demanda à nouveau comment il pourrait s'en passer une fois leur situation revenue à la normale. Comme il caressait doucement sa joue, Finch entrouvrit vaguement les yeux et tendit la main. Agrippant sa chemise, il l'attira contre lui. John se laissa faire, le désir balayant l'étonnement. Finch cessa de l'attirer comme un faible espace séparait leurs visages mais John le combla sans hésiter, posant ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire qui répondit aussitôt au baiser. Soupirant d'aise comme ils se séparaient, il chuchota :

-« Vous êtes plus efficace qu'un médicament » c'était à peine audible, mais John était tout proche. Il frémit en comprenant enfin le sens de ses paroles. Il se redressa et lui caressa la joue alors que Finch se laisser complètement aller au sommeil.

-« Je suis heureux de le savoir » chuchota t-il.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_Fin des soins !_

 _._

 _Merci à Paige0703, la spécialiste en fics géniales, toujours là pour m'encourager !_

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade181184 pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires toujours appréciés !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Finch s'éveilla au matin, de bonne humeur, reposé. Il ne ressentait ni oppression, ni envie de tousser. Il se sentait léger et détendu pour la première fois depuis des jours et apprécia cette paix à sa juste valeur. Et puis il avait fait un rêve très agréable où Reese l'embrassait. Un rêve qui lui avait semblé singulièrement réaliste, _« ce qui le rendait encore plus plaisant »_ songea t-il avec un léger sourire.

Bear s'ébroua et vint poser sa tête au bord du lit.

-« Bonjour Bear. Toujours à monter la garde n'est ce pas ? »

Le chien jappa comme pour l'approuver puis se dirigea vers la sortie _« Pour prévenir son complice »_ songea Finch amusé. Sans surprise, trente secondes plus tard, Reese passait la tête à la porte de la chambre.

-« Bonjour Harold. Bien dormi ? »

-« Bonjour M Reese. Très bien merci. Mais vous le savez déjà n'est ce pas ? »

-« Je serais un mauvais infirmier si je ne contrôlais pas le sommeil de mon patient. C'est vous qui me l'avez appris » ajouta t-il taquin

-« Cela fera au moins une leçon retenue » répondit Finch sur le même ton « Si vous pouviez aussi assimiler celle sur la prudence ? »

-« J'essaierais professeur » Reese utilisa la commande du lit pour régler la position assise.

-« Et comment vous sentez vous ? »

-« Je me sens bien. Très bien même »

-« Sous entendu : je vais bientôt reprendre le travail » ironisa l'ex agent.

-« Je n'ai rien dit de tel » protesta l'informaticien.

-« Je peux lire certaine de vos pensées Finch »

 _« Dommage que vous ne les lisiez pas toute »_ songea spontanément ce dernier _« Quoique ce ne serait peut être pas une bonne idée… »_

-« Ce serait plutôt embarrassant si c'était vrai M Reese » jugea t-il seulement.

-« Ca je n'en doute pas » répondit Reese avec un sourire en coin et une lueur dans le regard qui alerta l'informaticien. Il fronça les sourcils et voulu interroger son associé mais celui-ci avait disparu en direction de la cuisine.

Il réapparut deux minutes plus tard avec le plateau du petit déjeuner.

-« Je suis allé vous chercher un beignet. Vous pouvez reprendre une nourriture solide progressivement »

-« Autorisation du médecin ? »

-« Je l'ai appelé hier comme chaque soir »

Finch but une gorgée de thé et prit une bouchée du beignet. Reese vit à l'expression satisfaite sur son visage que sa petite attention était appréciée. Et il comptait bien continuer sur sa lancée. Il sourit par anticipation. Sourire que Finch capta et qui l'intrigua. Son agent était bizarre ce matin, qu'allait-il donc encore inventer pour le taquiner ?

Il termina son beignet, non sans en offrir un petit morceau à Bear qui n'attendait que cela.

Reese s'approcha de lui lentement et Finch eut l'étrange impression d'être une souris sous le regard du chat.

-« Vous devez prendre vos médicaments Finch » annonça t-il en lui tendant les comprimés. Au moment où l'informaticien allait les saisir, il referma sa main pour l'en empêcher. Finch leva les yeux, étonné.

-« M Reese ? » interrogea t-il.

John se pencha vers lui, posant ses mains sur l'oreiller de chaque côté du visage de son associé qui recula légèrement, surprit par leur proximité.

-« A moins que vous ne souhaitiez autre chose ? Quelque chose de « plus efficace qu'un médicament » Harold ? »

Finch se figea _« Comment sait-il ? »_. Il vit une lueur amusée dans le regard de son agent.

-« Comment… ? » murmura t-il.

-« Vous parlez dans votre sommeil Harold. Et c'est très instructif »

Finch se sentit rougir ce qui fit sourire son associé. John approcha lentement son visage du sien pour lui laisser le temps de l'éviter mais Finch n'en avait pas l'intention. John posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et leur douceur réveilla ses souvenirs. Il comprit brusquement que ce qu'il avait pris pour un rêve n'en était pas un. John l'embrassa tendrement et il lui répondit timidement.

L'ex agent s'écarta un peu et le fixa intensément.

-« Alors ? Que préférez-vous d'abord ? Vos médicaments ou moi ? « Chuchota t-il.

Finch agrippa sa chemise.

-« Vous » murmura t-il sans hésitation.

Il gémit de plaisir lorsque Reese l'embrassa à nouveau, avec cette fois plus de confiance, plus de passion, avant de déposer une pluie de baisers sur son visage.

-« Et si je double la dose ? Cela pourrait accélérer votre guérison ? » Suggéra t-il.

-« J'ai hâte de guérir mais pas d'arrêter votre traitement » soupira Finch troublé par les sensations délicieuses que John s'appliquait à susciter en lui.

-« Rassurez-vous. Je trouverais toujours une autre raison de l'appliquer » chuchota l'ex agent. Finch ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Il était presque heureux d'être tombé malade finalement.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco passa à l'appartement en début d'après midi pour ramener des informations sur leur dernière affaire qui s'était avérée plus compliquée après l'arrestation qu'avant. Finch les entendit discuter tandis qu'il était installé avec son ordinateur effectuant rapidement quelques vérifications puisque, ainsi que Reese le lui avait répété plusieurs fois, « il n'avait droit qu'à une heure de travail »

L'inspecteur passa le voir ensuite.

-« Bonjour Finch, oh vous avez déjà repris le boulot ? »

-« Bonjour inspecteur. Pas vraiment. Je n'ai droit qu'à une heure de récréation »

-« C'est pas plus mal » jugea Fusco amusé en songeant d'où venait la consigne « en tous cas vous avez vraiment meilleur mine ! »

-« Ce sont vos jus de fruits inspecteur » _« en autre »_ ajouta t-il pour lui-même, l'idée le faisant sourire.

Il croisa le regard de son compagnon et compris qu'il avait deviné sa pensée. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir ce qui n'échappa pas à la perspicacité de son agent.

L'inspecteur prit congé au bout de vingt minutes pour retourner à son travail, satisfait de retrouver l'informaticien égal à lui-même.

John le raccompagna puis revint dans la chambre.

-«La récréation est finie Harold » affirma t'il.

L'informaticien fit la moue mais se résigna à lui tendre l'ordinateur. L'ex agent le posa sur la commode puis revint se pencher vers lui posant ses mains sur l'oreiller pour encadrer son visage.

-« J'ai une remarque importante à vous faire Finch »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda celui-ci vaguement inquiet de son air sérieux.

-« Vous devriez arrêter de rougir si souvent Finch, ça me donne instantanément l'envie de vous embrasser. Ce qui est gênant lorsque nous ne sommes pas seuls. Un jour cela finira mal parce que je n'arriverai pas à me retenir ! »

Finch lui lança un regard horrifié.

-« Vous n'oseriez pas ? »

-« Je peux tout oser pour vous Harold »

-« Oh ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! » Bredouilla l'informaticien.

-« Alors ne rougissait plus ! »

-« Vous êtes incorrigible et… »

John le fit taire d'un baiser.

-« Désolé, mais ça aussi ça me donne envie de vous embrasser, quand vous faites semblant d'être fâché »

-« Je ne fais pas semblant ! » protesta Finch.

-« Ah oui ? Donc je dois me faire pardonner ! » Affirma t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il sentit que son associé posait ses mains sur ses épaules « est ce suffisant pour votre pardon ? » s'enquit-il après le troisième baiser « Je peux continuer »

-« John nous n'en sortirons pas si vous décidez de réagir ainsi à chacune de mes expressions ! » constata Finch, profitant de cet instant de répit et s'efforçant de prendre un air sévère.

-« Mais si j'agis ainsi c'est parce que je vous aime et ça je ne peux rien y changer » plaida John.

L'informaticien ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique. Elle fit fondre tout ressentiment, tout agacement.

Finch posa la main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui.

-« Comment puis-je résister à cela ? » soupira t-il.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas » triompha Reese.

-« Je crois que nous sommes mal partis alors» constata t-il.

-« Tant que nous arrivons ensemble » jugea spontanément John.

Alors Finch l'embrassa à son tour songeant que, quoi qu'il dise, il ne pourrait jamais lui résister.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se tenait tranquillement assis dans le confortable fauteuil réglable que Reese s'était procuré pour lui, observant le parc par la fenêtre.  
Après dix jours de traitement supplémentaire, devant la nette amélioration de son état, le docteur Tillman l'avait autorisé à quitter son lit et à s'installer dans un fauteuil pendant la journée, à condition qu'il se montre raisonnable : pas trop de travail, pas de fatigue, pas d'efforts physiques susceptibles de solliciter un peu trop son souffle, une sieste chaque jour et, bien sur, continuer à suivre scrupuleusement son traitement. Pour cela elle n'avait aucune inquiétude à se faire, Reese ne laissait jamais passer l'horaire ! Il avait assumé deux missions durant ces dix derniers jours, très courtes, qui ne l'avait, chaque fois, tenu éloigné de lui que quelques heures, mais il n'avait pas hésité à le harceler au téléphone pour être certain qu'il n'oubliait aucun de ses médicaments « Sinon je rentre ou je vous envoi Lionel » le menaçait-il. Finch ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette obsession, il pensait parfois qu'elle aurait dû l'agacer, sauf qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup être l'objet de toutes les attentions de son compagnon.

Reese le réveillait chaque matin d'un baiser, qu'il avait tendance à renouveler plusieurs fois tout au long de la journée, ce qui, bien sur, ne lui déplaisait pas. Et il se disait qu'il prolongerait volontiers sa convalescence.

.

Au quinzième jour le docteur Tillman était passée le réexaminer et avait diminué les doses sans toutefois arrêter totalement le traitement qu'elle préférait poursuivre au moins un mois. Elle avait juste supprimé les sédatifs, lui laissant quelques comprimés pour le cas où il aurait eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Mais l'informaticien se remettait tout juste et n'avais guère de peine à dormir la nuit venue. L'heure de la sieste lui pesait davantage sans l'aide des comprimés. Les deux premiers jours, il s'était astreint à suivre la consigne, mais au troisième il avait tenté de négocier auprès de son infirmier.

-« Je peux tout aussi bien me reposer dans le fauteuil, c'est bien suffisant » avait-il plaidé. Mais son agent était resté intraitable.

-« La sieste c'est dans votre lit. Aussi confortable que soit ce fauteuil, il n'est pas adapté pour cela »

-« Très bien » avait capitulé Finch, agacé. Après dix minutes passées à plaider vainement sa cause, il s'était résigné à regagner son lit de mauvaise humeur et s'y était allongé l'air mécontent.

-« C'est mieux » avait approuvé Reese « Je vais vous laisser dormir. Je suis à côté, en cas de besoin envoyez moi Bear »

Finch ne lui avait pas répondu, détournant la tête en signe de protestation lorsque John avait voulu l'embrasser.

Celui-ci avait fini par quitter la chambre, à la fois amusé et déçu de son attitude, mais il pouvait comprendre que l'inactivité lui pesait.

Finch de son côté commençait déjà à s'en vouloir, ayant capté la déception de son compagnon lorsqu'il avait refusé son baiser. Il réalisait qu'il agissait de façon puérile. D'autant qu'il sentait bien que son corps avait besoin de repos après avoir été soumis à rude épreuve par la maladie.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il s'était relevé sans bruit. Doucement, il avait appelé Bear et lui avait fait signe d'aller chercher son maître. Il était assis au bord du lit lorsque Reese avait passé la tête à la porte quelques instants plus tard.

-« Finch ? Que faites-vous ? » Avait-il protesté.

-« Rien de mal » avait-il répondu.

-« Heureusement que Bear vous surveille. Vous comptiez vous réinstaller dans le fauteuil je suppose ? »

-« Au contraire. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé d'aller vous chercher »

-« Vraiment ? » avait interrogé l'ex agent « vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » s'était-il aussitôt inquiété en se rapprochant de lui.

-« Je regrette l'attitude que j'ai eu envers vous » avait alors avoué Finch les yeux baissés.

-« Ce n'est que cela ? » avait demandé Reese, soulagé.

-« Je pensais…. » Finch avait hésité, cherchant ses mots « Je craignais que vous ne m'en vouliez… »

-« Comment le pourrais-je ? » avait alors demandé l'ex agent en posant une main sur sa joue « surtout pour si peu. Vous êtes nerveux et fatigué, vous pouvez bien avoir un mouvement d'humeur »

Finch avait alors levé les yeux sur lui et vu son sourire serein.

-« Je crois que je peux plus me passer du plus efficace de mes médicaments » avait-il murmuré en rougissant un peu.

-« Il suffit de demander » avait murmuré Reese. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il l'avait embrassé avec une infinie tendresse.

-« Et maintenant ? Vous acceptez de vous reposer ? » Avait-il demandé.

-« Je suppose. Même si je n'ai pas sommeil »

-« Dans ce cas je pourrais vous tenir compagnie ?»

-« J'apprécierai » avait avoué Finch se réjouissant déjà de sa présence.

-« Ok. Je reste. Installez-vous » avait répondu Reese avec un sourire amusé. Il l'avait laissé se rallonger avant de contourner le lit et de se glisser près de lui. Le saisissant par la taille pour le rapprocher. Finch ne s'était pas attendu à ce geste.

-« Voilà. Ainsi je joins l'utile à l'agréable. Tant que je vous tiens il vous sera impossible de quitter ce lit et vous devrez y rester le temps de votre sieste et en même temps je vous tiens compagnie. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Avait-il demandé un peu incertain.

Finch n'avait eu que quelques secondes d'hésitation avant de se blottir contre lui.

-« Je sens que finalement je vais me conformer aux ordres plus volontiers et même les apprécier » avait-il approuvé.

Reese avait posé un baiser sur son front.

-« Heureux d'avoir pu vous convaincre. J'en déduis que je suis toujours aussi efficace ?»

Finch lui avait sourit avant de nicher son visage dans son cou.

-« Toujours » avait-il murmuré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, John l'avait sentit sombrer dans le sommeil et il avait sourie à son tour, satisfait.

Depuis il l'avait rejoint chaque jour, lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission, et Finch avait attendu impatiemment le moment de s'endormir dans ses bras.

.

Finch fut tiré de sa rêverie par des bruits de voix dans la pièce voisine.

Deux minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrait sur le docteur Tillman.

-« Bonjour Harold. Comment allez-vous ? »

-« Bonjour docteur. Je me sens parfaitement bien et c'est à vous que je le dois. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez »

-« Je n'ai fait que mon travail Harold et je paye un peu ma dette envers vous deux »

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler docteur » répondit Finch avec un sourire entendu.

Mégan lui sourit. Elle savait la discrétion de ses deux anges gardiens et n'insista pas.

-« Je viens réadapter les doses pour les derniers jours. Avez-vous des douleurs ? Des essoufflements ? »

-« Pas du tout »

-« Des nausées ? Un manque d'appétit ? »

-« Non docteur »

-« Pas de trouble du sommeil ? »

-« Je dors bien docteur » _« et j'aime encore mieux l'heure de la sieste »_ songea t-il.

-« Bien. Je vais vous examiner »

Finch se laissa faire. La jeune médecin était très consciencieuse et avait toute sa confiance.

-« C'est très satisfaisant. Je ne décèle plus rien au niveau pulmonaire » Mégan sourit « Très bien. Je vais rédiger l'ordonnance pour la fin du traitement et nous nous reverrons à l'issue pour un dernier contrôle. Vous pouvez reprendre le travail, mais avec modération. Eventuellement un peu d'exercice physique si vous souhaitez sortir un peu. Vous devrez juste veiller à ne pas prendre froid. D'ailleurs ce serait à éviter totalement pour les six prochains mois au minimum, le temps que votre corps ait pleinement récupéré »

-« Je serais attentif docteur » promit l'informaticien.

Elle lui dispensa encore quelques conseils puis le quitta et il l'entendit discuter quelques minutes avec Reese avant de partir.

John entra dans la chambre.

-« Le docteur Tillman est très satisfaite de son patient » semble t-il « J'en suis soulagé »

Finch sourit.

-« Je ne recommencerais pas » affirma t-il.

-« Oh je ne compte pas vous en laisser l'occasion ! » répliqua spontanément l'ex agent.

-« Elle vous a donné de nouveaux ordres ? »

-« J'ai mémorisé le traitement. Il semble même que vous ayez le droit de profiter de votre ordinateur quelques heures ou de sortir un peu »

-« En effet. J'ai retrouvé mon souffle »

-« C'est une bonne chose. Je pourrais peut être vous embrassez plus longtemps si vous avez retrouvé votre souffle ? » Demanda John en joignant le geste à la parole.

-« Essayez toujours » l'approuva Finch.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers de plus en plus passionnés. John finit par s'écarter de lui brusquement.

-« C'est l'heure du déjeuner » constata t-il avant de quitter rapidement la chambre, laissant Finch quelque peu frustré. Il savait que John avait eut peur de perdre le contrôle alors que leurs baisers se faisaient toujours plus pressants. Il devinait aisément qu'il puisse avoir envie de plus parce qu'il ressentait le même besoin un peu plus chaque jours. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il sourit par anticipation.

Reese revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau, portant leur déjeuner. Il le posa sur la petite table disposée près du fauteuil de son associé et s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil où il avait si longuement veiller quelques jours plus tôt.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur née des nouvelles positives énoncées par le médecin. Puis Reese débarrassa la table.

-« Vous voulez votre ordinateur ? Nous n'avons pas de numéro»

-« Un peu oui » répondit l'informaticien.

Pendant qu'il s'occupait sur son portable, John s'installa à côté avec un journal.

A 15H, Finch referma son ordinateur.

-« C'est l'heure de la sieste » affirma t-il en se levant.

Reese lui lança un regard moqueur.

-« Est-ce que ce serait devenu une de vos activités favorites ? »

Finch se pencha vers lui et lui vola un baiser.

-« Mieux : une priorité »

John le laissa s'installer puis vint le rejoindre, le prenant dans ses bras comme à l'accoutumé, mais Finch ne se blottit pas contre lui comme à son habitude.

Reese leva les yeux, étonné.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas Harold ? »

-« Vous savez que le docteur Tillman m'a recommandé de faire un peu d'exercice ? » demanda t-il.

-« Vous voulez que nous sortions après la sieste ? »

-« Non. Je ne pensais pas à une sortie. Je pensais à… une autre forme d'exercice » murmura t-il en laissant sa main glisser sur le torse de son partenaire. Rougissant mais déterminé.

John frissonna.

-« Etes vous sur de cela Harold ? » murmura t-il avec un regard intense vers son partenaire.

-« Vous… vous n'en avez pas envie ? » demanda Finch un peu inquiet.

-« Oh si » soupira Reese « Tellement en fait que je crains que ce ne soit trop épuisant pour vous » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille, déposant quelques baisers dans son cou.

-« Puisque j'ai retrouvé mon souffle, autant le tester » suggéra Finch.

Reese déboutonna sa veste et laissa courir ses mains contre sa poitrine faisant naitre de délicieux frissons chez son compagnon.

-« Je ferais en sorte que vous n'ayez pas à vous plaindre de mes soins Harold » chuchota t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

 _Epilogue_

.

Reese souleva le dernier carton et entreprit de le descendre du grenier avec précaution. Il l'emmena jusqu'à un rayonnage au fond de la salle principale que Finch avait préparé à cette intention. Il avait déjà rempli et descendu sept caisses dans la matinée et une fois le déjeuner terminé, il était remonté terminer sa collecte.

-« C'est le dernier Finch »

-« Merci » répondit distraitement l'informaticien absorbé dans son classement.

-« Vous avez l'intention de ranger les huit cartons en une après midi ? » demanda John.

-« C'est un peu optimiste M Reese » s'amusa l'informaticien.

Il se tourna vers son associé.

-« Votre chemise a changé de couleur » constata t-il.

Reese baissa les yeux sur le vêtement.

-« Le grenier est très poussiéreux » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-« Vous devriez vous changer » suggéra Finch.

-« D'accord si vous m'aidez » lui répondit son agent avec un sourire ludique.

Finch fronça les sourcils.

-« Vous ne ratez jamais une occasion d'être taquin» constata t-il.

-« Pas avec vous. Je peux faire autre chose ? » Demanda t-il dans le seul but de rester près de lui. Il avança vers la pile posée près de la table.

-« Ca va aller » répondit Finch qui, brusquement, trouvait le couloir singulièrement étroit.

John observait la table.

-« Vous les groupez par ordre alphabétique ? »

-« Oui. Cela constituera un premier classement »

John s'empara d'un carton et commença à le vider. A coté de lui Finch faisait de même avec une caisse différente. De temps à autre leurs mains se frôlaient et Finch en éprouva quelques problèmes de concentration. Pour le bien de son rangement, il aurait préféré que John se trouve une autre occupation.

Reese lança quelques regards en coin à son associé. Il n'avait aucune peine à déchiffrer son langage corporel. Depuis trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble il pouvait même dire qu'il avait appris à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Si son esprit lui échappait encore bien souvent, son corps n'avait plus de secret pour lui et à cet instant il s'amusait beaucoup en le devinant perturbé par leur proximité.

-« Comment a-t-on pût délaisser ainsi ces livres ? » marmonna soudain l'informaticien en découvrant une première édition. Il la secoua doucement. La poussière vola et Reese éternua.

-« A vos souhaits » énonça machinalement l'informaticien. Ce qui lui valut de se retrouver aussitôt emprisonné dans les bras de son agent qui l'embrassa avec empressement, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de la manœuvre.

-« John ! » protesta t-il lorsque celui-ci le laissa respirer.

-« Hum ? Ne m'avez-vous pas invité à exprimer mes souhaits ? »

-« Et évidemment vous n'en aviez pas d'autre » soupira Finch désabusé.

-« Peut être mais l'envie de vous embrasser est largement prioritaire » Il l'embrassa à nouveau sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, glissant ses mains sous sa chemise, déposant d'autre baisers dans son cou. Il savait précisément comment le faire réagir et ne comptait pas s'en priver.

-« John ! » se plaignit Finch d'un ton peu convaincant. Il le réalisa et se sentit agacé contre lui-même d'être aussi faible, presque incapable de le repousser. Pire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à ses attentions. Avec un effort de volonté il saisit les poignets de son compagnon pour l'arrêter.

-« J'aimerais terminer mon classement » demanda t-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre ferme.

-« C'est si pressé Harold ? J'ai envie d'un petit moment à deux » plaida l'ex agent tout en l'embrassant à nouveau choisissant un endroit où il le savait particulièrement sensible.

Finch frissonna et se mordit les lèvres pour garder son calme.

-« Vous l'avez déjà eu à la fin de notre dernière mission » remarqua t-il.

-« C'est loin » marmonna Reese en cherchant à se rapprocher.

-« C'était hier soir ! » contesta Finch en essayant de reculer.

-« C'est ce que je disais : une éternité ! »

-« Vous avez une étrange façon de compter les heures M Reese !»

-« Bon d'accord ! » soupira Reese en s'écartant « Je vous laisse travailler puisque vous y tenez tellement »

Finch lâcha ses poignets et il reprit place devant sa pile à contrecœur.

L'informaticien soupira à son tour, mortifié de constater qu'il y avait plus de frustration que de soulagement dans ce soupir.

-« Je devrais peut être éternuer à nouveau pour avoir droit à un autre souhait ?» suggéra Reese.

-« Je n'ose demander » jugea l'informaticien.

John se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille, comme une évidence :

-« Je vous emmène direct dans notre chambre »

-« Incorrigible » marmonna Finch.

Ils continuèrent le classement quelques minutes. John se pencha pour atteindre la pile des « F », frôlant son partenaire. Finch pinça les lèvres, frustré. L'ex agent le remarqua et eut un mince sourire en constatant les efforts que son partenaire devait fournir pour lui résister. Ce n'était pas désagréable à constater. Il espérait juste qu'il finisse par cesser la lutte. Il se pencha à nouveau pour atteindre une pile, se rapprochant, et Finch n'y tint plus.

-« Oh et puis zut ! » marmonna t-il. Saisissant la chemise de son agent, il l'embrassa fiévreusement, le désir plus fort que le devoir. Reese sourit en lui répondant, ses bras se refermant autour de lui comme un reflexe naturel, leurs corps s'épousant parfaitement comme s'ils avaient été dessinés pour cela. John ne perdit pas un instant pour reprendre ses caresses.

-« John… vous êtes ma perdition » gémit Finch.

-« Non, je suis juste très efficace » chuchota Reese.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La sonnerie de son portable éveilla l'informaticien en sursaut. Il décrocha rapidement avant que son partenaire ne soit dérangé, tout en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

-« Salut Finch, vous allez bien ? »

-« Bonjour inspecteur. Ca va je vous remercie. Et vous ? » Ajouta t-il poliment.

-« Bien merci. Je termine ma journée. Je suppose que vous êtes encore en plein boulot vous aussi ? »

Finch se sentit rougir

-« Hum, je… prenais une pause » hésita t-il. Il leva les yeux vers le réveil et constata qu'il était déjà presque 19H! _« Une longue pause »_ songea t-il embarrassé.

-« Vous avez bien raison. Ne nous refaites pas le coup de la dernière fois surtout ! »

-« J'essaierai inspecteur » répondit l'informaticien touché de sa sollicitude.

-« Sinon, je vous ai envoyé un mail sur un suspect. Si vous pouviez jeter un œil sur les comptes de ce type ça m'arrangerait bien »

-« Pas de problème inspecteur »

-« Mais ce n'est pas pressé » ajouta Lionel « On pourrait se retrouver demain midi ? » proposa t-il « Je ne voudrais pas vous fatiguer sinon j'aurais superman sur le dos » ricana Fusco.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas inspecteur. Je m'en occupe pour demain midi » _« et pour ce qui est de la fatigue il se débrouille très bien tout seul »_ songea t-il.

-« Merci Finch. Bonne soirée alors »

-« A vous aussi inspecteur Fusco »

Finch raccrocha. Il amorça un geste pour se lever mais fut retenu par un bras puissant qui vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

-« Où comptez vous aller comme ça ? »

-« L'appel vous a réveillé ? » demanda Finch.

-« Lionel a dit que ce n'était pas pressé. Vous verrez cela demain matin » affirma l'ex agent.

-« Evidemment vous avez tout écouté »

-« On est jamais trop prudent » répondit Reese sentencieux.

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Toujours cet instinct protecteur.

-« De toute façon je me lève parce que j'ai faim » annonça t-il « Qu'allez vous répondre à cela ? » ironisa Finch.

-« Table de chevet »

-« Que … ? » demanda l'informaticien en remarquant alors un paquet à l'enseigne de leur restaurant favori. « Quand avez-vous acheté cela ? » demanda t-il stupéfait.

-« Il y a une heure environ. Lionel a raison : vous travaillez trop ! »

-« Ah oui ? »

-« Vous ne m'avez même pas entendu partir ! » se moqua Reese.

-« Personne ne peut vous entendre quand vous le voulez. Vous êtes bien trop silencieux» protesta Finch.

John avait réussi à le faire basculer contre lui.

-« Et vous dormiez profondément. En vérité je me demande ce qui vous épuise autant » le taquina John.

-« Vous osez le demander ? » répliqua l'informaticien « Vous devriez pourtant avoir une petite idée là dessus ! »

-« Je suis peut être un peu responsable » avoua John « Mais vous êtes tout aussi coupable à votre manière » affirma t-il en posant un baiser dans son cou « Vous êtes trop…tentant ! »

-« Oh ! » s'offusqua Finch faussement outré.

Reese l'enlaça plus étroitement. Finch n'y résista pas et se blottit contre lui.

-« Je pourrais rester ainsi des heures » soupira l'ex agent, satisfait.

-« Moi aussi » admit Finch avant … d'éternuer.

Reese eut un rire joyeux

-« A vos souhaits Harold » chuchota t-il.


End file.
